The X-Virus
by Sierra.BN312
Summary: Who would've thought after that whole fighting on the moon bullshit would be the last weird thing I'd see in my life. Well, I was wrong. Now I'm in this new world, where bio weapons are a thing, and these corporate bastards made something from my blood. Guess I better get good at killing these things and cleaning up their mess. Maybe I'll finally find myself a nice girl, for once.
1. Prologue - This Crazy As Hell Life

Prologue – This Crazy as Hell Life… Or Soon to Be

If one were to watch this little thing per say, Barry White would be playing in the background of these two-people going at one another in the room. It's not quite violent, but instead it was more along the lines of wild sexual tension being let out, between two people who clearly have something for the other, but it's just complicated.

Their bodies slammed against the wall as they passionately kissed each other, in a way that only people like them would do with a fiery passion. They came up for air, before the man spoke up.

"So, is this your answer?"

"You tell me."

The woman jumped a bit before wrapping her legs around his waist and he turned around as he brought them to the bed in their room. Their kiss began again as they took their pleasure to higher levels, starting with less clothing and more of what one would expect when two people started to have sex with one another.

" _Wait, wait wait! What the hell is going on?"_

I'm telling a story here. What else?

" _This isn't how you tell a story you idiot! You didn't even tell the readers who I was, or the woman I finally managed to get a real fucking answer from, goddammit!"_

I purposely did that to keep the reader enticed and guessing as to who was who, and to make their own speculations.

"… _ok, I can get part of that, I guess…but the least you can do is go at things from the beginning, with how I got here and all that crap."_

Most people tend to just ignore how you got here, what you did after, etc. and prefer to see how you're doing right now. A little exposition never hurt to move the plot along. Plus doing a bit of exaggeration on what happened and then throw people for a complete loop his hilarious at times.

" _Yeah, but a lot of exposition is boring as hell. And then say one thing, but do another? Wow man…"_

Well this will be the way I tell the story, so guess what. It's happening this way so deal with it.

" _You better not screw up."_

Oh, have ye a little faith, mistah ninja. I'll start closer to when your life took a major turn.

" _Which turn was that? There's at least a dozen of them."_

After the whole Toneri business and your return trip from the moon.

" _Hmm… well I guess you can start with that part."_

Excellent, now let's get this thing started up.

-Outskirts of Raccoon City, Arklay Mountains; 1993-

The site of a smoking crater was all they were looking at. After receiving a call from the higher ups to investigate what had happened, Albert Wesker stood looking at the site while Umbrella researchers lead by William Birkin, who had to be dragged away from his research of the G-virus, were examining the site for anything that appeared unusual.

"Alright, let's get to work here people. Umbrella wants this done by the book and done right. Leave no stone unturned." The monotone voice of Wesker order the team of scientists to start their work. They got everything set up, and luckily, they didn't have to worry about the local law enforcement due in no small part to Chief Irons now on Umbrella's payroll.

So far from what they gathered, the trace radiation wasn't lethal, however the residue was very odd, and parts of the crater was strewn with minerals that came from only one place: the moon. Add on to the fact that there were no reports of shooting stars in the last couple of hours, this was not your ordinary find.

Though it wasn't long until they found someone's blood, and after placing it under the scope, well…the discovery of a 23rd chromosome was something that warranted further analysis.

Birkin was ecstatic, "My god…" He chuckled softly, "…this, who's ever blood this belongs to, there's no telling what they can do. I need to get this back at the lab…" by this time Wesker walked into the makeshift mini lab set up in a tent and looked over the minor research notes on the blood sample they found.

From the small bits and pieces that he read, the blood had an unusually high white-blood cell count, along with a strange substance that appeared to be rejuvenating some of the dead cells and then there was the fact that a piece of local bacteria was applied to the cells, however miraculously, the blood sample simply absorbed the bacteria…

…made it part of the cellular makeup as the blood, and then there were the small abnormalities within not seen in humans…

Wesker turned to Birkin, "Dr. Birkin, what do you make of all of this?" William was already gathering his things excitedly, "It's amazing, I-I'm mean there's so many possibilities that this could lead to with my work. The T-virus could be enhanced, and the G-virus research time could be reduced by years, a whole new line of viral research could open up! I need to get this back to the research facility, phone Annette to get here, drop Sherry off at her aunt's, etc. etc. etc."

Wesker and Birkin had taken over all research on the T-virus after Spencer ordered Dr. Marcus' assassination five years prior, and research was accelerating but still needed more work, however it stalled when Birkin discovered the G-virus, and the work began immediately with Spencer's approval and additional funding.

How the CEO came up with the extra money, that Umbrella didn't have even unofficially, that shouldn't exist, was unknown to Wesker, but he had his own theories…

"We'll need to find the source of this little discovery…" He adjusted his shades properly with the new little development by Umbrella's tech division, that allowed him to wear the sunglasses in the dead of night, "…I'm sure we'll need it if any further research will be made."

Birkin had already packed up most of his own things along with the blood samples, "Yes, yes, try to collect any more blood samples along the way, we might be able to clone it back at the lab with TRICELL's recent breakthrough in that regard."

Wesker put together a tracking unit and found a pair of feint footprints leading out and away from the crater site, dogs had been brought out, and tranquilizers had been loaded into the pistols of the Umbrella forces as opposed to live rounds. Birkin needed the source of said special blood alive, and Wesker agreed with him. As such, the USS Alpha Team led by Agent HUNK was brought in to help with the job.

"You have your orders. Tranquilize the target once we find it. Do not shoot to kill, or you'll be answering to Umbrella command." Wesker already gave the warning with Umbrella already having provided the objective.

HUNK signaled for the squad to fan out in a search pattern sweeping the area with the Dobermans, although he wished they had Blood Hounds instead. But hey, take what you can get right?

The dogs started sniffing the ground where they picked up a blood trail, however as they followed it after about 600 meters into the forest that lead straight to Raccoon City, the trail suddenly went cold.

No blood trails. No footprints. Not even the smell of the subject was around.

HUNK and Wesker looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement, "Fan out, and search the area. Stay in radio contact, and should you encounter the possible subject, radio your location in. Do not engage alone, we don't know what we're dealing with here."

They went their separate ways and took hounds with them to try and hunt whoever they were tracking down fast, but so far nothing. Meanwhile, Wesker stayed behind having suspicions about the trail. He took his shades off to look at the blood and foot prints that seemed to suddenly stop, "Now where did you go? You couldn't have just vanished into thin air, no…" He felt something drip on his left shoulder, turning to glance at it with his peripherals, it was blood. He looked up to shine a light up into the trees and saw some used bandages soaked with blood, "…very clever, using the trees. You know how to make a disappearing act look well. Though, you should've just destroyed any evidence you were here."

Wesker looked for a tree to climb up to the source of the dripping blood, and carefully made his way over to the branch without falling on his ass, and grabbed a cloth thick with blood. From what he guessed this was some military grade absorbent cloth used for treating serious wounds. He shined his light to find where any more blood patches were around, but sadly there were none to be found.

"Agent HUNK, have you or your team found any sign of our target?"

" _Nothing. Not a damn thing."_

"Break off search and regroup. If we haven't found them, we won't tonight. We'll continue the search another day with daylight on our side, to make things easier."

" _Copy that, Wesker. You heard him Alpha Team, regroup. We're done."_ Wesker looked back to the bloodstained cloth in his hands and looked at it with great interest.

"Big things, have small beginnings." He smirked in thought at all of what could be done with this.

While Umbrella had been analyzing the crater, and tracking down the subject with no success beyond acquiring more blood samples, said subject had already made his escape from the area, and all due to his own luck extending beyond gambling with his life and money, he got away unnoticed.

He leaned up against the sign next to the concrete road, leading into Raccoon City, "God dammit, I blame you for this shit, Toneri." The subject that Umbrella was attempting to track down was none her than Naruto Uzumaki, hero of the Leaf Village and was soon to be the future Hokage, or so he claimed which many back home believed he would. But after his little ad entire to the moon, or rather _his_ moon, and some botched attempt to get back home, well that was all a matter of debate now.

Naruto looked up to the sign, hoping it could tell him where he was, but alas, he had no idea what the hell it was saying…

"I can't even read the damn sign." He held his injured arm, after having to do some amateur treatment, his landing didn't go the right way, "Probably can't even understand what the hell they say either." He chuckled humorlessly, "Well, better get started on a new life…maybe find a way home…" He looked down as single tear dropped from his eyes, "…if there is a way home."

He sucked it up and asked towards Raccoon City, unaware of what kind of new twists and turns his life was about to take…

* * *

 _ **I apologize for the lack of content for this, my creative juices weren't flowing very well on this chapter**_

 _ **Ah, Resident Evil, your live action films suck, but your games rock. This story was something that popped in my head after I noticed not many existed in this category, and I'd thought I'd throw my own thing into the mix, maybe see if this story is worth writing, even though I've written down notes for it, and planned out which games he'll get involved in (sorry guys, but no Outbreak or Dead Aim).**_

 _ **Now when it comes to the Raccoon City Incident, I'm trying to have Naruto go through both 2 & 3, however I'm also going to include the characters from Operation: Raccoon City in it as well, so that includes Delta Team and Echo Six. I know many fans were not a fan of it, but I personally thought it was an alright game despite the short comings.**_

 _ **Anyways, I need help in constructing a linear set of events with this stuff in mind, so any help you guys can provide would be much appreciated.**_

 _ **As for the pairing, well, I'll let you guys take a guess…hehehe**_

 _ **Now, just going to throw this out there and if you complain, well then it's not my fault you ignored my AN. This is not a Godlike Naruto, if you don't like that, then turn away as I don't care to hear about your complaints with him getting nerfed in this story. I like the OP as fuck Naruto from time to time, but in a universe such as Resident Evil, let's face it, he'd curbstomp everything hilariously and then there's no tension... no struggle to overcome. This is called "Survival Horror" where you must be smart about how much ammo you use, what items to use to heal yourself, how to manage your inventory, etc. because putting God Naruto in here would be punching God Mode into the command console.**_

 _ **Until next time, continue to read, review, favorite and follow my stuff :)**_


	2. Chapter 1 - A Series of Chance Meetings

Chapter 1 – A Series of Chance Meetings

* * *

-Lab of William Birkin, Raccoon City Underground Laboratory; Early January 1998-

Ever since that night, all those years ago, Birkin had been making his case for more funding and support staff for the lab to Oswell E. Spencer, the CEO and co-founder of the Umbrella Corporation. And while he had made a case for funding and support for the G-virus that he discovered in Lisa Trevor at the Arklay Lab, Spencer wasn't so convinced with this new find of theirs.

Spencer had given them the money for "G" but he stated that the company was at their limit with money for funding new projects, although Wesker had confided with the Birkin's that Spencer possibly had a few connections to the government, it could be several years before he could get the necessary funds to get the new project off the ground.

So, William decided to cut back on some of the research time with "G", and simply bided his time for Spencer to consider again for funding the new venture, as well as hoarding some of the money from "G". Eventually just three months ago, Spencer had cleared William and Annette for funding, but it wasn't enough for all of what they needed, but they still had money from "G", and so their work began.

As time went by with the research, the Birkin's had become increasingly infatuated with the potential of the blood's potential.

At first when William began running through simulations on the samples, it showed potential for increased strength, speed, muscle mass, stamina, immunity to disease, zero fatigue, enhanced reflexes, etc. All of the things that could make one superhuman.

In the first stage of human trials they were able to acquire some volunteers with luck, however not long after the injection, about 5 minutes and 23 seconds later, the subjects began to convulse violently and one of two results ended their lives.

Result One: Their bodies developed boils and sores, and what appeared to be cancerous growths inside and on the exterior of their bodies developed that would kill them from the inside out, as their lungs began to fill with liquid and their throats began to expand and they choked for air.

Result Two: The bodies just began to boil from the inside out and they exploded violently.

This was not the outcome he and Annette had been expecting. They theorized that the cloned blood was the cause of their deaths, however they did not want to inject any of the source blood, and risk the possibility of the outcome being the same, and losing the precious source of their new work.

Wesker suggested exposing the T and G-viruses to the blood to see what type of reaction would result from the introduction of a foreign virus, after bacteria was absorbed and assimilated into the blood. The first trial was the T-virus, which resulted in the virus being assimilated into the blood no differently from the bacteria, however while the T-virus seemed to put up a fight in resisting, it appeared that the blood had created anti bodies to fight off and eradicate the T-virus. The result from this exposure gave them a possible vaccine against any outbreaks of the virus, though they now had made no less progress than before.

With the G-virus, the result was the same as T, and another possible vaccine was potential, along with the potential weapons that could be developed alongside it.

It wasn't until Annette made the unorthodox suggestion, "What if we took the 'T' strains we introduced to the cloned blood, and exposed them to the 'G' strains?" William wasn't so convinced, "Are you sure we should even try something like that? For all we know we could end up getting the same results from before."

"We're running out of funding, and Spencer won't have any more patience for the lack of results."

"I know that! But this, blood, these samples, I know it, with every fiber of my being that _it is THE key_ , to creating the next generation of humans! Superior with so much potential with the simulations we ran; medicines and vaccines to cure any illness, hell it could have the potential to cure cancer for all we know!"

"Which is why this. Is. Our. Only. Option. Left." Annette spoke with a tone of finality in her voice. William new she was right, but they had never dealt with so many black boxes on a project. Never. They always knew which route to take, which options and resources were at their disposal, and what the results could become.

He lamented to his wife's decision after thinking it through. It wouldn't be long before Spencer learned of the lack of progress on their viral work, and ordered for the project to be terminated or handed off to someone else, "Alright, we've got no choice now. Let's do it."

William went to gather the exposed strains that they had performed a week earlier, while Annette prepped the experiment room, while making a call to Sherry while she was at school. William and Annette both loved their daughter unconditionally, and cherished every moment they could with her, but their research had always been a problem with spending time, and ever since their latest discovery, they had been unable to see Sherry as much as they wanted.

Once William brought the samples together and Annette exposed them to each other, the samples reacted to another. And while at first it seemed that the samples would have the same result as before with the previous two times, "I was so sure, we'd get some type of different reaction from this…"

"Well, I better get the research started back up on 'G'. God knows how much potential Spencer just threw down the toilet." William knew better that it was company policy to dispose of useless projects.

But then as Annette was about look away from the sample, something happened, "What?" What she saw astonished her. The blood sample turned from the traditional red, to black, on top of that, the liquid became slightly heavier than its original form, and it gained a sort of luster to it, reflecting the little bit of light that touched it. "William, you need to see this!"

"Annette, what are you…?" He stopped once he saw the sample, "Please tell me that's the reaction we've been looking for." His wife looked straight at him with the upmost confidence, "It is."

Not long after this little revelation, the Birkin's became obsessed with the new virus that they created: The X-virus.

It was named aptly so due to the unique "X" structure that had taken shape and developed within the virus after the manifestation from the blood samples they managed to scrape up, and thanks to TRICELL's breakthrough in cloned blood and the number of different x-factors that were needed to take into account with the development. They wouldn't have to worry about running low as the original blood samples were kept isolated in cold storage.

Not long after this, Wesker returned to the development and finalization of the T-virus, with only a few things left to take care of.

However, those outside Umbrella weren't the only ones to get wind of something new brewing in the company's secrets…

* * *

-The White House; Derek Clifford Simmons, National Security Advisor-

Derek Simmons, the National Security Advisor was finishing up a meeting with the president, after helping address some issues with lack of security within the nation, especially after the World Trade Center bombings. He received a page from one of his 'Family' members from Umbrella, and it was apparently a priority alert.

However, another one of the members approached him with a file that was labelled '1993 Anomaly'. The title alone told him enough of the contents inside, "I'll be in my office, and I don't want to be disturbed unless it's an emergency."

He walked on through the hallways, giving his usual 'friendly' nods to those he passed by, and entered his office where he did both official business on behalf of the United States, and unofficial business on behalf of the head of the Family.

He picked up the phone and dialed up his page, and began looking through the file that Umbrella picked up, "Yes, this is Simmons, what is it?"

" _Sir, I have reason to believe that the Birkin's have begun research on a new line of viral work."_

Simmons arched a brow. It wasn't that long ago, that Spencer had contacted him for more research funding on the G-virus, now they were developing a new type of virus? Not that he thought back, Spencer had used some of his own money for something else but what he didn't know. Now he knew what it was…

"Do we have a name on the new virus?"

" _Not yet, but it's very recent, and they're being very secretive about it."_

"Who else is involved with the work?

" _From what little information we've gathered, it's just the two of them. Although Albert Wesker may have some knowledge of the new virus."_

Ah, Wesker. Simmons had been keeping tabs on the man, as well as his estranged sister, Alex. The man born from the special program pertaining to the Progenitor virus, wasn't quite aligned with Umbrella as Spencer believed, especially when one of his own Family cells was beginning to become rather estranged and apparently Wesker had something to do with it.

No matter, he'd deal with it when the time came. As he was combing through the file in front of him, that's when someone's own set of documents, very recent and very light. "Get any intel you can on this new virus, and… extend an anonymous hand to William Birkin. Whatever Umbrella is offering, the US government will pay triple, and offer protection." Simmons hung the phone up as he looked through the compiled notes on this young man.

 _Name: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze_

 _Born: 1974; Okinawa, Japan_

 _Age: 24_

 _Height: 5' 11"_

 _Weight: 246 lbs._

 _Blood Type: AB+_

 _Moved to the United States in the fall of 1993. No known relatives living or deceased. Current residence is Raccoon City, downtown district. Current employment is Kendo Gun Shop._

And that was all that was in the file. This stumped Simmons to no end. There had to have been more history on this man, as no single person had this little detailed history. He did see a small note on the file written by one of his people, _'Given the fact that this man appeared sometime around the same time as Umbrella discovered the crater anomaly, I can say without a doubt that there is a connection. The files I came across were good. So good, that I doubt anyone else would've noticed that his credentials were fake. Whatever connection that exists will likely be known to him, and only him. I recommend we get someone to try investigate this man further.'_

Now this man had Simmons attention, and the connections were forming: 1993 was the year that this man just suddenly appeared out of thin air. The crater anomaly was theoretically linked to this man, and the Birkin's received funding from Spencer, and in a way for once by proxy himself, for new viral research, which he had already placed quite a bit of faith in the T-virus and G-virus acquisition.

Well, he had just the woman in mind to do some digging. It wasn't like she was already loaded with work, and she knew just how to juggle multiple jobs, and her intelligence and skill as a spy were unmatched and she carried out her missions with high efficiency and she had no equal.

He dialed up her phone over in Raccoon City where she was already undertaking a double-agent undercover mission with acquiring the G-virus. The dial came up a couple of times before she finally answered, _"What is it Simmons…"_ The slightly annoyed tone came over the speaker, clearly not wanting to talk to the man. Although he went with a rather different tone, with appraisement, "Ada Wong. I know that right now, you're a little booked with your current job at the moment. However, I've recently come across some new intel that could pertain to it, and I'd like to offer you double your current rate if you're willing to take it up."

"… _and this intel would be on…?"_ Simmons got up and took the files with him to the fax machine as he already had her on phone and began sending the files to her. "You'll be receiving the file on the individual within a moment at your current residence. I want you to try and make the connection if possible between the notes I've faxed to you. Also, the Birkin's have begun research on a new viral strain. I'd like you to acquire that as well along with the G-virus that your current mission is."

" _You're asking a lot, Simmons. I'm still playing the role of the girlfriend for the better part of four months, and I'm still no closer to getting the G-virus."_

"I wouldn't've sent this your way if I didn't think you could handle the extra work load. But you're a resourceful woman, I'm sure you can do it."

" _Hmm… he's actually kind of cute in a way…"_ He knew she said that just get under his skin… then again…

"I'll expect anything soon?"

" _You'll expect results when I get it. And there's no telling when that'll happen with this new tad bit of info and jobs."_ And with that final sentence, Ada hung up on him with the audible click, prompting Simmons to not so gently place the phone back on the jack.

* * *

-Kendo Gun Shop; Naruto-

"Hey Naruto, make sure to that the S.T.A.R.S. guns are ready to go when they get here." The young man that had once been a shinobi, was now working at gun shop owned by a pair of brothers. His appearance had changed a bit since that night, and adapting to his new home.

His hair had relatively stayed as it once was, although he kept it neat and trimmed. Much of the baby fat he had was almost non-existent, looking more lean and mature, and his whiskers were still present as ever. Some of the women that he saw would glance at him, and usually murmurs of 'cute', 'handsome' and 'hot' would come out of their mouths, and some of their boyfriends looked on with jealousy. Hell, he remembered Jiraiya calling him a natural ladies man when they were travelling and he occasionally had sit in one of those damn taverns, while the pervert did his 'research' and some women just up and talked and flirted with him.

"You got it boss man." Ever since he arrived, he had been simply living from shadow to shadow, looking for a way back home, but he found nothing and accepted that odds are he'd never see the Leaf Village again. So, he needed to figure out how to live in this new world, which was far more complicated and difficult than his old one.

For one thing, he needed to learn the language, and at first his Shadow Clones came to mind for reducing all the time it took to learn, but when he tried to get a few dozen clones out, only a meager five were able to appear, and he was shocked. When he first came here he knew he felt less powerful than before, but he had no idea just how much of his power he lost. He couldn't even hear Kurama, and after seeing what was up, the fox was in a coma, and there was no telling when he would wake up…

So, he would have some bit of his power, but not as much as it once was. He was able to learn the language thanks to Shadow Clones, but it took longer than it did to create Rasenshuriken, which was annoying and he was able to setup up some fake credentials, social security whatever the hell that was, a background history, and he was able to get a decent job to support himself.

In the last five years since he arrived, he had been retraining and conditioning his body to build up his reserves back to what it once was, and while he could say that he outmatched pretty much everyone on the planet, he still wasn't satisfied with it. All he could do was to keep the progress up, and wait for Kurama to wake from his coma.

The bell from the front door rang as a woman in a S.T.A.R.S. uniform minus any tac-gear stepped through, and Naruto knew just who she was, "Ms. Valentine, always good to see you stroll in. Here to pick up the new handguns, I take it?"

Jill Valentine was an officer of Raccoon's S.T.A.R.S. unit, and part of the Alpha Team. "You know I just prefer to be called Jill, instead Fishcake…" Naruto rolled his eyes at the nickname she gave him when the first met. Turns out she understood Japanese pretty well thanks to her mother teaching her, while her father taught her French. The usual benefits of having multinational parents.

"At least I'm tasty." Referring back to the night they first met. Which Jill seemed to twitch a brow at that along with fighting down a minor blush, but it was more on herself, though she wasn't going to let that get to her, so she just went along with it.

"And how many women have gotten a taste?"

"None, actually, if you can believe it."

Jill laughed a bit at that, she always thought that he was some sort of player, but it was funny to hear something like that come from him, "Well anyways, yes I'm here for the new customs."

Naruto already had them ready in the case, four weapons that he and the Kendo brothers had created at the request of the Police captain for the S.T.A.R.S., the brothers had some trouble with the specifics on the handguns, although Naruto was able to help out and improve upon the weapons. "And here we are, just as requested, but heavily improved upon by yours truly."

The result was the Berretta 92F Custom 'Samurai Edge'.

Thanks to Naruto's own input into the design, function and customizable flexibility, the model had been significantly improved upon. "The magazine capacity had been doubled to about 20 rounds, it has fixed sights along with laser aiming module attached beneath the barrel to improve the accuracy, the effective range had been extended from 25 to 40 yards, it has the option of swapping between semi-auto, two-burst, and at times full auto if you want it, the weight has been reduced to 25 ounces when unloaded. If you guys want to make any other adjustments to the guns, you could do it yourself, or swing by here again and I can do something about."

Jill whistled in appreciation, "You really know how to make a gun look beautiful." She looked at the firearms and saw that each of them looked the same although she spotted one in particular that grabbed her attention. She picked it up out of the case and handled it with care as she aimed down the sights away from the counter, "I didn't know you had my name engraved on the handle of one."

Naruto arched an eyebrow, while he glanced to the back where Robert was, holding back a smirk, and failing miserably. Ah, of course it was his boss that would mess with him on how his first meeting with Jill went down…

* * *

-Flashback; October 1997, Bar Black Jack-

It was around nine in the evening, and the football game was on, and Naruto was apparently given some extra cash by his boss to spend out after doing almost nothing but spending most of his time at the gun shop whether it be cleaning, modifying or anything at the place, saying _"You really need to get out sometime and enjoy yourself, you work too damn hard sometimes."_

"Heh, not like I have much of anything else to do but that and train and condition myself." He took a swig of some of the sake that was rather sparse. It didn't taste like the sake back home, though he quit that thinking quickly. All that would follow would be just a bunch of crap that he didn't need right now.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulders, "H-hey, I'm kinda wondering, but… are those whiskers like tattoos you got on a dare, or are they real whiskers?" He turned around halfway through the woman's sentence and could already tell that she was drunk, just by the way she was talking. Then of course her face was red, and the dazed look in her eyes showed that she had been hit pretty badly, and she couldn't handle the booze.

' _I guess I can indulge her for a bit.'_

"They're birthmarks if that's what you want to know." He looked to see the open beer bottle in hand, that was empty, guess she was out of it enough to not realize that she drank the whole thing. "You sure you're alright miss…"

Her eyes widened a bit in the drunk stupor, "Oh, oh, right. Y-yeah, I'm Jill Valentine, I work in S.T.A.R.S. in the RPD, sorry 'bout that I just… those whiskers looked so cute though…" She rubbed her finger on his cheek and he had to suppress the urge to give in to the pleasurable humming that would follow with such actions. He gently took her hand that felt warm and soft, and placed it away from his own personal space while she just made a cute pouting face, "Aww… you're no fun."

"I'm Naruto since you decided to introduce yourself, are you sure you're alright? You look like you've had enough to drink for the night."

The dazed and happy look took on again, "Naruto? Y-you're named after a fishcake? There any chance I can get a taste…" And then she got a little upset with his last sentence, _'Guess she can only focus on one thing at a time, even if it's unimportant.'_

"…and I can take a drink I'll have you know. This stuff isn't enough to knock me on my ass… well yet…" She looked at the bottle before tossing it in a nearby garbage can, before she turned her attention back to Naruto, "So what brings a looker like you into Raccoon? Huh~…"

"I live here in case you're wondering."

"You here to meet a woman?" She sat on the bar stool next tom him as she proper her head up with her arm, while just looking at him with that happy-drunk look. She was about to say something next before a man came to drag her out of the hole she was no doubt digging in stupor, "Come on Jill, you've had enough for the night and you need to get home and be ready for the monster hangover that's gonna hit you."

She moaned as her face scrunched up in displeasure, "Chris, you're killing me here. I was putting the moves on this whiskered fishcake guy, and you just had to ruin it." Her head went down to the bar as she moaned some more.

Her friend, now named Chris just shook his head, "You really should've stopped after the third bottle." He turned to Naruto with an apologetic look, "Sorry about this, she can't really handle strong beer all that much. I'm Chris Redfield." He stuck his hand out for Naruto to take as they shook hands. They say that you can tell just how trustworthy a person is by their handshake, and Naruto could tell he could trust the man with his life if it cam down to a life or death situation. "Name's Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you, and your…" He pointed to Jill who was still face down on the bar, "…friend, Jill here, wasn't really being obnoxious or anything, but I think she's had enough for the night."

"Yeah, she can't handle the hard stuff all that well." Chris took Jill's arm as he brought her up and slung the arm over his shoulder to help her out, "Come on Jill, you're done for the night."

Drunken Jill shook her head, "Nuh uh… I still gotta give Mr. Tasty over there my number…" She tried to pull out a pen, but her coordination skills weren't really there, so she fumbled for it, "…Chris, can you give him my number?"

Chris just nodded and sighed in exasperation, "Yes, Jill, I'll give him your number when I see him next time." Jill was slowing going out, "…cool…" And thus, the snoring began.

* * *

-Present-

"Well thanks for that. I'm heading back to the office, so I'll catch you later Naruto." Jill exited the shop with Naruto waving his goodbyes "See ya Jill." Robert came from the back and just shook his head at Naruto, confusing the ninja, "What?"

"You really don't know when to make a move do you? Seriously, have you ever been on a date with a woman in the last five years?"

"Not, really no… why are you asking this boss man?"

The weapon store owner just sighed, "I've known you ever since you applied here, and not once have a seen or heard from you about getting an actual life, and being social with others or getting with a woman."

"Well, maybe I just haven't found the right one yet." Robert laughed at that, "Kid, trust me, odds are the right one just walked out the front door just a second ago. Don't hesitate next time to ask the damn woman on a date, trust me, because odds are if you don't make the move first, someone else will. And then you're shit out of luck." Robert just looked down and shook his head in a slight bit of disappointment. He had known Jill Valentine for a few years from when she was brought as part of S.T.A.R.S., and he knew that pretty much any guy was intimidated by her, hence why she was never seen with another guy unless they were her partner such as Chris Redfield.

To Naruto, well it had been sometime since he had actually been on a date, namely the one he had with Sakura shortly after the war, and ever since coming here, he wasn't sure if he should let go of her. He had been chasing her for years and when he finally had her, she was gone. Just like that.

Maybe his boss had a point. Maybe he should just move on and get back into the game. He mused his thoughts before he realized something, "Wait, were you the one who had Jill's name engraved on her gun?"

Robert shook his head while he just smirked, "Nope that was my brother's idea." Naruto scowled at that. Robert's brother, Joseph was a sneaky little bastard. He was there that night when he first met Jill, and he knew, he just fucking knew that he had to have had a hand in the engraving, "I'm going to kick your brothers ass…"

"Good luck, he's outta town for looking to set up another shop somewhere. Speaking of which I'll be manning that store over here, while you man this one for the time being."

"Wait, really? You want me to manage this place?"

"I don't see why not. You know how everything works around here, and plus business has been slow lately so I figured you could use some of the time to yourself if you need it."

After the rest of the day had gone by with Robert over at his brother's shop, Naruto mostly stayed in the back while he worked on some of the weapons they had and filling out custom orders, and with business being slow for the day and it almost closing time, he shut things down early while he called Robert up and gave the approval.

So, with nothing else going on, he figured he'd head to the bar and grab a drink or two, and see if Jill or Chris was there. Although he was unaware of who he'd be meeting there…

"Hey, Jack, the usual please." Naruto waved to the bar owner who he knew for a while since coming almost regularly to the place, so the man knew just the kind of brew he preferred. He noticed a woman sitting on one of the bar stools as well although, something was off and his instincts told him to be careful around her.

He calmly sat down on the stool away from her, just to be on the safe side; Jack brought him a glass of sake prompting Naruto to drink and watch the news concerning the execution of one of the men involved with the World Trade Center bombings. Jack turned up the tv to listen in on things, while Naruto was tuning it out a bit, and using his peripherals to keep an eye on the silent woman who in turn watched the news. Although she had yet to touch her drink ever since he sat down.

Just because he didn't have an issue yet since he got here, it didn't mean he'd let his guard down and not expect to get caught one day.

It seemed she sensed the tense air that he was throwing up unintentionally and decided to break the ice as best she could without giving anything away, "You come here often?" Her voice was smooth and friendly, but he detected a hint of coldness underneath it. He decided to indulge her and respond as he turned to face her, and get a better look at his possible enemy, "It's a nice place to come and get a drink every so often. You have a name miss…"

"Ada Wong." He could tell from the way she was sitting, and her posture, that she was like those of the ANBU from home. She had skill and she could more than likely back up any bark she made with equal bite, even if you didn't see it. She was good, although he wasn't sure on what level she was, "Well, where are my manners. I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

She raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "So where're you from? A name like that had to have come from Japan." He gave her credit, she was good at making you feel relaxed, and no doubt her appearance gave her an edge in using her sexuality as a tool. He did have to admit, she certainly held a beauty unlike any other, and she made the color red look damn good.

"Born in Japan, but no parents, so I grew up there for a while before finally moving overseas to here. You? You're name sounds Chinese if I'm not mistaken." Ada smiled lightly as she closed her eyes. She must've realized that he was onto her little game and he was playing along and turning things around a bit, so she took a swig of her own drink. Fine wine that Jack rarely brought out if he wasn't mistaken from the aroma, "Tell you what, let's play a little game. You'll ask a question and I'll answer and vice versa. If one doesn't answer or if the answer is too late…" leaving the sentence open ended for him to guess as she smirked.

"…punishable by a drink."

She raised her brows in amusement, "Oh~, so you've played this little game before?" Naruto lightly chuckled humorously, "You could say that… so, where to begin, Ms. Wong?" He smiled in the game could end up winning… but then again, she probably saw this coming and prepped accordingly.

Ada certainly had to say this, he was interesting for being a target of interest. He didn't seem like he was on to her, which worked in her favor, and getting a better look at him in person did give him a certain appeal that a lot of women wouldn't object to being around. Not only that, she never was one to not have fun on the job. Might as well be with a guy like this.

"Well, let's see…"

* * *

-Birkin's Lab; X-virus Human Testing Section-

Experimentation with the virus had produced very powerful and very interesting results, mostly from their first phase of testing on worms, to be on the safe side. And after leaving them alone for at the least twenty minutes or so, their mutation was extravagant…

Birkn decided to follow in his teacher's footsteps and use animals in the first phase of testing and used worms as the first subjects of the X-virus. After injecting the worms which mutated within 21.4 minutes into what he came to call 'Hammerpede's'. The Hammerpedes had pale, white-grey skin with a somewhat translucent appearance, attributes that resemble those of deep sea fish that lived in the dark trenches of the ocean where light never shined. The Hammerpedes also developed into serpent-like bodies grew up to 4 feet long. Their 'crests' were reminiscent of the hoods possessed by cobras. These 'crests' ccould be folded in and out around the creature's mouth that developed three separate fangs that they used for hooking into potential enemies. They possessed incredible strength, able to break bones rather easily, which was demonstrated when an UBCS security officer attempted to remove one from a fellow researcher's forearm that was soon snapped. They also possessed a natural ability to regenerate themselves from wounds and life-threatening injuries such as having their tails cut off when the UBCS soldier cut it off the researcher's arm, but the Hammerpede leapt to sink its fangs into the man's jugular and ripped it out, as it then concentrated back on its original prey and suffocated the researcher when he tried to leave the room.

Birkin had watched the whole incident on screen and after acquiring data from that, he had increased security measures put in place to ensure he didn't lose any more people during the research.

But now they would be doing human testing. After the initial tests on worms, William needed a human subject that odds are, no one was going to miss. And with luck, one fell into their hands: Kurtis Stahl. A man that was sentenced to death by lethal injection after committing multiple murders, a grand total of twelve lives he had taken and with some extra bribes Annette threw at Irons, the police chief was able to give them the convict after making a show of his death for the families own mind of peace and transported him secretly to the Umbrella facility.

Kurtis was a well-built man with a strong muscular figure, at least 300 pounds, and he had a good health record with no genetic history of disease or disabilities, making him a prime candidate for being the first human subject for X.

William had already prepped the X-virus injection vile while they strapped the unconscious Stahl to a chair and lowered him into a pit for safety, "Well, time to wake up Mr. Stahl." He slapped the man out of his sleep which prompted him to be confused, "W-what? What the hell is all of this?! Where the fuck am I?!" He spat that last sentence out angrily at Birkin.

"Well, Mr. Stahl, you're now the property of Umbrella, and I'm Dr. William Birkin, your new caretaker and the man who will now be in control of your life." He spoke smugly to the man. "You see, you've just been killed in Raccoon City Prison from a lethal injection, and now you're a dead man. No one will miss you. And no one, will give a damn about you."

"Fuck you! I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!"

Birkin shook his finger, "Tsk tsk tsk." He shook his head soon afterwards like a parent in disappointment of their child screwing something up. "Now that isn't what the lab rats say to the scientist. They're supposed to stay silent and let the scientist do their work on them, and live with whatever results come their way." Birkin brought up the X-virus syringe and held it up for Kurtis to see, which confused the man, but it also scared him a little with sweat starting to develop on his forehead, "What the hell is that black shit in your hand?"

"This beautiful little piece of work, Stahl…" Birkin gestured with his free hand to the needle with the black liquid dripping, "…is the X-virus. And you're going to have the honor of being the first human in history to have it injected into you. Now, we're going to give you two separate injections, just to be sure we've gotten everything right. Can't be too sure with just one. The first will go into the deep muscle tissue, won't even hurt a bit…" The man gestured with his hands to not worry so much, "…but then we're going to inject the second injection into the bone marrow. The bone ones are going to hurt like hell. Unlike anything you've ever felt before in your life." Birking finished with a small smile after seeing Kurtis sweat like a pig, he was afraid now, just like his victims. A poetic sense of justice Birkin guessed with being sentenced to a fate possibly worse than death with this virus in his system.

"You, you sick fucks… the lot of ya all! The fuck is wrong with you people?!" He spat out in fear and anger.

"Well, let's get started Mr. Stahl." Birkin gestured for several UBCS soldiers to help keep the convict restrained, while Birkin brought the needle closer to Kurtis' neck for the first injection, "Wait, wait, you don't gotta do this man! Nononono no no nooaaggghh!"

* * *

-Naruto's Apartment-

Naruto jolted awake as the sun was rising up to signal the start of a new day. "What the hell was that?" He swore he felt a spike of something, but then again, his senses could've been playing tricks on him. He felt that other side of his bed was empty telling him that Ada had left before he even woke up, "Huh, guess she isn't the type to sleep with the same guy twice." Last night he and Ada had swapped questions and some answers and they both decided to take it back to his apartment and finish things up from there with some 'extra fun'.

He sighed at that. While he had hardly considered getting a girlfriend when he came here, and after Robert berating him a bit for not getting one, he figured he'd take his shot with this woman who despite how she seemed, she was also in a way intoxicating. He hadn't felt that same vibe from other women in this world, like he did with many of those back home who were trained in the shinobi arts, and he missed it. He guessed that was why he decided to go the extra miles and invite her back to his place and get cozy for a few hours.

Not to say he didn't enjoy it, but rather he was hoping to wake up to her in the morning, either just getting up or still asleep with him. However, he noticed a notecard with no doubt her lips having kissed it showing her signature in a way, so his curiosity certainly got the better of him and read the contents inside, _"Naruto, thanks for the fun time last night. You were a lot more interesting than most other people and I enjoyed our time. Sorry for having to leave before you woke up, but I had some business to attend. Let's meet up again sometime."_

Naruto laughed at that, "Well, I guess she did enjoy my company last night. Shame though we never got through the whole questions 'n' drinking game though. Oh, well." He got up out of bed to feel a major draft, but he knew that the windows weren't open, so he looked down to see that he had no pants on…

"Wow, I don't remember that. Eh, oh well, least she enjoyed last night." Naruto got ready for just another average day, in his average life, although he wouldn't say he didn't want to see Ada again.

* * *

-July-

Well, it had been a several months since he met Ada at the bar, but he never heard from her again after getting a letter a week after. She said that she had to deal with problems concerning family and that there was no telling when she'd be back, although he had a feeling it was just a cover for something else entirely, but for what he didn't know.

Over the last few months, weird things had been happening in Raccoon City. People disappearing, the local water supply possibly being poisoned, a possible scandal brewing the police department, etc.

He had been filling out more custom orders every now and then that varied greatly from handguns to rifle, hell he even got a custom order for a military grade crossbow. But there was one other that he took pride in crafting; the VP70 'Matilda' handgun. Apparently, the order came from a guy over at the police academy outside the city, and his girlfriend came to collect it, although she didn't seem all that happy when she came in to pick it up. Well it wasn't really his business to get involved with other people's relationships, so it wasn't his problem.

But he couldn't get that night out of his head, for some reason he knew something was up, and whatever it was, there was something coming, and he'd be prepared for the storm that would arrive. So, he decided to customize a magnum for his own certain style of fighting that would go with the wakizashi that belonged to his mother that Jiraiya gave to him after their three-year trip, and while he had the Gunbai that he took as a trophy from the war, he didn't want that to be seen since the ones he saw in this world were so much smaller and only held communications purposes and were outdated by centuries.

And thus, he crafted the 'Lighting Hawk' magnum, a powerful semi-auto gun that could blow away enemies in an instant almost. He threaded the barrel to allow for a suppressor to be attached along with a slight extension on the barrel if he wanted to increase the range. He didn't really need a sight of sorts since his eyesight was better than anyone else's although he did have a laser aiming module should anyone need to use it in an emergency, and the kick back of the weapon was reduced significantly to allow faster firing speed and aiming.

"Well, guess I better get the rest of my stuff together for when shit hits the fan." He closed up the shop the rest of the night, and made his way back to the apartment where prepared thing to move if he needed to make an escape.

* * *

-Umbrella Facility; Birkin's Lab, X-virus Subject Holding Area-

William looked down into the circular holding pen, as he aptly named for Stahl, their human subject 1. After injecting Kurtis with the virus, they left the room while his shackles were undone and he was too weak to do anything.

The symptoms of the infection were that Stahl began to experience hallucinations, coupled with poor motor skills and loss of balance as he tried to find a way out of the room after about eight minutes. After about another ten minutes, further symptoms of infection resulted in his circulatory system becoming visible via the virus spreading of the 'black ooze' that they had come to call and putting the convict in excruciating pain as his body was being rewritten, slowly and painfully.

Once the virus had finalized the man's body, his appearance has changed drastically and now possess a blue smooth body, four fingers, a thumb and plantigrade legs. His mouth possessed two different teeth sets, the top jaw having teeth typical to herbivores, while his lower jaw had sharp teeth spread apart, the gum that protrudes behind the top possesses sharp teeth. His head was also elongated significantly with a pointed tip at the end, and his eyes became no longer visible as the new tissue that covered his head was part of his body.

It took the virus a time of 31.6 minutes to finalize with infecting the host completely and rewrite the body. Something they would need to speed up with.

At first when Stahl had been completely turned, he acted like an animal sniffing for a way out, only for the walls to give him a very painful shock, and then for chloroform gas to be introduced into the room to knock him out, which took at least 45 minutes to accomplish.

Stahl began to exhibit more animalistic behavior as time went by, resulting in the theory that the X-virus reduced intelligence to a degree due to part of the T-virus, and the heavy mutation due to the G-virus, though intelligence reduction could also have been part of the G introduction as well, though they would need to do more testing and experimentation for more solid proof.

They would have several different types of meat brought in, whether it be raw or even still alive at times to see how the diet of an infected host was, and it didn't come as a surprise that Stahl treated his meals just like any other animal would. There were art times were Stahl would refuse a meal and simply curl up in the middle of the room and rest, but no one could say if he truly was asleep or awake due to him no longer having visible eyes with them now in a sense gone and under the thick fleshy membrane that covered his head.

They wanted to test and see if the virus was capable of transmitting like the T-virus, but when they had Stahl bite on a Rottweiler that was slated for T-virus testing, they discovered that strangely enough it didn't transfer over to the dog's body, so in a way, G's own way of reproduction was the way it would spread X around to other hosts, although they didn't want to test that theory out… yet…

Wesker came up next to Birkin to speak with him as Stahl ate another one of his meals for the day, "How has progress been on Stahl?"

"Given that we're still working on multiple viral strains, I need more time to get G and X off the ground and perfected. T still needs combat data, and I still need more time on G, and double that for X. And out of all three viral strains, X shows the most potential, I don't see why Spencer still wants G around."

Birkin and Wesker turned away from Stahl's room as they continued talking, "How much trouble is the subject worth anymore?" Wesker knew about some of the progress they had been making with X, but it was slow, as was G's own development meanwhile he picked up the slack with T. And while he heard some of the test concluded Birkin's own belief that the X-virus was the key to creating superhumans, Stahl's own appearance showed that they were just a super animal, and the intelligence was just dumbed down to a dog's level.

"We've had some trouble with Stahl several times before, though we've had to increase the voltage strength of the walls, and the dosage, potency and time length of the gas to knock him out, with each of his 'violent episodes'. If anything, his body is adapting to what we throw at him, it's amazing, but at the same time it's frightening. We lost a researcher and UBCS soldier to just one of the Hammerpede's when we tried to analyze the effects the virus had on them, but I'd rather not risk anymore research staff and security. Especially if Stahl does try to escape, and there's no telling how he'll reproduce given that we know T's transmission method doesn't work, so if anything, G's method is the way he'll reproduce."

"Have you considered that Stahl may not even reproduce in the same way that G does?" A research assistant came walking towards Birkin and Wesker as they spoke, and was looking over some notes, until he looked up and dropped the papers and a scared mixed with worry look painted his face.

"Well we…" Birkin saw the assistant drop the reports, and spoke to him, "…what is it?" The researcher shakily raised a pointed finger over towards the viewing window and it while you could never tell with Wesker behind those shades of his that he wore almost every damn day, Birkin was shocked at the sight.

Stahl had been clinging to the window's surface with blood dripping from his 'claws' and mouth, and looking directly at Birkin. His 'face' per say was pressed up against the glass and his breath could be seen with bits of flesh coming out every bit or so, "What the hell? You've never been able to do that."

Stalh seemed to growl at that, prompting Wesker to ponder a question out loud, "Just what else can you do?" And as if Stahl heard Wesker, he turned to face him next and a slight hiss came out. Birkin had enough of this, "Alright you animal, time for you to get another lesson…" Birkin strode over to the control panel and raised the containment level up once more since the last time, and hit the button. As the room began to flood with gas, and the walls became electrified as Stahl lost his 'grip' of sorts and hit the walls with a pained screech that rang through the area, but he was silenced soon with the gas having taken effect.

Birkin grabbed the microphone that went into the room, "Don't try to struggle Stahl… it's pointless, you're an animal now. A subject that no one gives a damn about, remember that." Birkin was having enough of this. As of now he was considering asking Chief Irons to get him another death row inmate for research, however Annette had previously convinced him that keeping Stahl alive would further their research with getting a new one would set them back.

"Are you sure that's smart of you to say?" Wesker was looking back the pained sleeping form of Stahl in the fetal position, shivering in pain. Birkin just looked at Wesker like he had grown two heads, "Why shouldn't I? He's just an animal now, and nothing's going to change that. He needs to learn like a dog that we're above and he's beneath us, always has been, always will be."

"Really? You've stated in your research reports that his intelligence has been degraded to that of a dog's, but from what I just saw, that may not be the case. And when he first became this new creature, he had attacked multiple places within the room, but only once, and that every time containment measures needed to be brought up…" Wesker took his shades off to get a better look at Stahl as he turned away from Birkin, thinking back on that night he found the large blood sample, "…this new virus is still very unknown to us, and we've only just scratched the surface. For all we know, whatever remained of Kurtis Stahl, could still be in that creature." He placed his shades back on and pulled a notepad out as he wrote down some specifics for Birkin, "We need to test Stahl's combat capabilities, as well as the T-virus as that project is nearing completion. I want you to throw T-subjects at him: Rottweilers, Hunters, Tyrants, the works, meanwhile I conduct my own data collection/containment at the Spencer mansion over at Arklay."

"You want to do what?! If we throw him to the T-virus subjects we could lose valuable work with him!"

"We will be seeing the combat capabilities of both T and X, either way we still get results and data necessary for our research. Besides, you can always get another convict from death row for research into X." He finished up the note and tore it from the pad and put it in Birkin's chest as he went to the researcher who had picked up the files and handed it to Wesker. He arranged the files back into order as he showed them off to Birkin. "I've already compiled the list for both the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha and Bravo Teams, they'll make the perfect candidates due to their superior combat training against the B.O.W.'s."

Wesker showed the dossiers off one by one to Birkin, "Barry Burton will act as the second-in-command on Alpha and as weapons expert. He can easily be manipulated into serving our purposes. I know his weaknesses. I know how to twist his arm if necessary." He glanced over at Birkin as he was shown a picture of Barry's family. While Birkin knew that he needed to cross some lines in order to get further in life, he was still a father, and a family man. Wesker just hoped that bleeding soft spot of his didn't compromise their plan.

"The Bravo team will be led by Enrico Marini. He's got the most field experience, and he doesn't seem to be afraid of anything."

"Richard Aiken is our communications expert. I think he could reach China with a CB radio."

"Our resident medic is Rebecca Chambers. She'll be worthless in a fight, but she's trained in emergency medicine."

"And in case the T-virus gets out, I've recruited one of S.T.A.R.S.'s best chemists, Kenneth J. Sullivan."

"The team's sniper is Forest Speyer. He's never missed a shot."

"I'm going to lead the Alpha team. I've assigned Joseph Frost to my team. He's the only one who knows anything about Raccoon City, and I want to be able to keep an eye on him. He's our vehicle expert."

"Brad Vickers is the computer expert and also our resident coward. He's known as 'Chickenheart' because he runs at the first sign of danger."

"Chris Redfield is an old friend of Burton's. He was kicked out of the Air Force for insubordination. Apparently, he was on a top-secret mission and one of the members of his team was injured. His superiors ordered him to leave the man behind, but Redfield refused."

"Burton also recommended Jill Valentine. He tells me she's the 'Master of Unlocking'."

Wesker had concluded over the dossiers, now it was with the beginning phase of the plan, "The Raccoon City Police Department is sending in the Bravo team to investigate Raccoon Forest. Don't worry about them finding anything. This team's too green to cause problems, and I've made sure they'll have a little engine trouble on the way. That should distract them from actually discovering anything."

Birkin nodded in agreement. While Umbrella had been testing the T-virus over the years, they were close and this was the best plan they had to contain the unfortunate slash fortunate outbreak of the T-virus, and keep the news from circulating. They would gather combat data, contain the outbreak and discover the source in one fell swoop, "Alright. I'll gather my things and let Annette know about the situation with Stahl."

"Wait, there's one more thing you need to be informed of concerning X." Birkin turned back around to come face to face with a very short dossier on one Naruto Uzumaki, a current resident of Raccoon. "After doing some more thorough investigation into the crater anomaly we found in '93, I believe that he is the source of the blood samples currently in cold storage." Birkin was shocked at this. He was at a loss for words, as he had been painstakingly researching with the blood for years to create the X-virus, and now that the source of said blood was within the city, he needed the man, dead or alive. Either way he couldn't care less for the condition of him. He needed this man.

"Alright, how are we going to get him? Get HUNK and Alpha Team to apprehend him?" Wesker shook his head, "No. This man was able to evade us for the better part of five years, and not once did we ever encounter him. No, if we're going to draw him out and capture him alive, we'll need to bring him into the Spencer mansion where we can gain combat data on himself, and see just how strong he truly is. If Stahl is just a poor man's rendition of the simulation you ran on the X-virus, then odds are, he will be just as superior minus the animal instinct."

"But how will we draw him out to the mansion?"

"You let me worry about that."

* * *

-Ada-

It had been several months since she was forced to leave Raccoon City, otherwise her cover story would've been blown and her missions would be considered a massive failure. Something she was not known for in her line of work. She had hoped that writing to John and Naruto on her 'excuse' would buy her the time necessary to get this over with and back to the city, and keep Simmons out of her hair.

She called in a few favors she was owed and made sure they would make their due, but now she was going to be partially in charge of something major. She was reading over some of the letters she had gotten from John, just to see if her cover was still strong with him.

" _Dear Ada, May 4, 1998_

 _The T-virus research continues. We're seeing unexpected effects when it's introduced into different types of living material. Instead of increasing the subject's strength and healing ability, some subjects actually begin to deteriorate._

 _I think I can correct the problem, and I', still hopeful that my work may lead to a significant breakthrough in cancer research. In any case, it may be years before we're ready to start working with human subjects._

 _I could really use your help—I'm still pushing Albert to give you security clearance so you can join my team. My life completely changed when I came to Raccoon City and met you. Looking back, it seems like I spent my whole life preparing for this job…_

 _Ever since high school, I always knew I'd end up with a career in science. But I never dreamed that it could lead to someone like you._

 _Even at BIT, I spent all my time on bio-engineering and the properties of white and red blood cells—work that I still do for Umbrella._

 _My doctoral thesis on bio-engineering cures for viral blood infection led to several Presidential appointments, but the government moved too slowly for my taste._

 _We were always waiting for funding or approval from some bureaucrat. Plus, I hate making speeches and shaking hands._

 _Getting an offer from Umbrella seemed perfect—it was privately funded and I could continue the research I'd started at BIT. But the best part has turned out to be meeting you._

 _I hope that your family problems will be sorted out soon, and you'll be back before the real testing begins."_

"Huh, it's funny… I hardly give a damn about this guy and yet he somehow manages to make me care a little." She looked over another letter that had been written a few days later on the 16th of May.

" _Dear Ada,_

 _I'm glad now that I couldn't get you on my team. Things have taken a turn for the worse. The T-virus has turned subject MA-39 into some kind of monster._

 _The previous physical deterioration gave way to an unexplained increase in strength and aggression that seems linked to a decrease in brainwave activity. It broke its restraints and escaped the lab. I pray that it doesn't reach the city._

 _And after what happened some time ago with a fellow researcher and security guard at another one of our facilities, I hope that Umbrella will take care of the situation before it gets out of hand. Dr. Birkin's work has been very secretive as of late with something called, 'X'. I don't know all of the details, but from what I've heard through the grapevine, is that it will speed up our research with the T-virus significantly once it's been researched thoroughly._

 _I also seem to be coming down with some kind of flu. Things are so hectic that I don't have time to take care of myself and the MA-39 disaster has me too worried to sleep. I feel run down all the time and my body is beginning to show the results."_

She knew that Umbrella had been doing a lot of animal testing with their work, but to hear that some people had been killed wasn't expected. She knew that Umbrella had safety measures in place to prevent deaths, although the last bit that John wrote to her had her concerned. She went to the last letter she received dated on the 31st of that same month.

" _Dear Ada,_

 _I'm scared. Somehow, people in the compound have been exposed to the T-virus. I don't understand how this could have happened, but it has._

 _I'm starting to feel paranoid. Have I been infected? Who are the strange men I can feel watching over me? What is the T-002 subject? Have they tricked me into working on some kind of biological weapon?_

 _We're testing everyone in the compound. We'll know the results within a week. I won't be able to live with myself if you've been infected by something I worked on._

 _I love you, John."_

Well, now it made sense to her, and after going through some of Umbrella's dirty history, they were being used as lab rats for the T-virus and how humans reacted to it. But now part of her cover had been gone, although she knew that John kept a picture of the two of them in his work station and his team and other research staff members knew that she was his 'girlfriend', so there was that the least.

But now this setback may give her the chance to find that connection that Simmons asked for along with the G-virus, and this new X-virus that John no doubt mentioned.

All she had to do now was ride this out until mid-September, and return to Raccoon City for the missions.

Her thoughts went back to Naruto due to her new situation, and when she would no doubt meet him again, and she already had a good story to give him. But one thing bothered her: he may have not been around her for very long. After all, one doesn't just get to know someone after a few drinks in a bar and some time alone together in an apartment cultivating into a one-night stand, and while she needed to get more out of him, it seemed like he wanted to get to know her. But to see through her visage and know her on a more personal level, more so than John.

And in her line of work, having a relationship was dangerous. If it came down to it, well she wasn't sure if she couldn't oblige him on a second date if their night could be called one.

-NEXT: THE SPENCER MANSION INCIDENT-

* * *

 _ **I think I'll stop this chapter here. There was a lot of exposition and not enough character development, though just enough to keep you guys interested in this story hopefully. Truth be told, trying to fill in five years' worth of events from the prologue into leading towards the Spencer Mansion Incident would be incredibly difficult, so I just used a time skip to and some of the mentioned above stuff to move things along.**_

 _ **Also, I hope you guys were able to bear the drunken Jill dialogue. Trying to write someone drunk was pretty damn difficult. As for pairings, well it's still up in the air, so I'll let you guys keep guessing.  
**_

 _ **Now with other Resident Evil events, Naruto won't appear in Zero's storyline as I feel that is more of Rebecca's story to grow and develop into the person we see in Vendetta, and Code: VERONICA is more Claire's story as well. Dead Aim will not be feature in this story as it doesn't have a whole lot to do with what goes on in the main stories of the numbered entries and the Revelations entries. Operation: Javier may or may not be done as this would introduce Naruto to Jack Krauser and the T-Veronica virus, although like the first tow mentioned they are more focused on one character's development and this one being Leon's development.**_

 _ **Speaking of the Revelation entries I'm still rather split on if Naruto should be involved with those storylines. The first one dealing with the FBC-Il Veltro Conspiracy and the BSAA getting to the bottom of it, while the second one showing that Alex Wesker abducted members of TerraSave and Claire & Moira trying to escape and Barry going back for his daughter only to also encounter Natalia. So, I'll let you guys once whether or not Naruto should get involved with these events.**_

 _ **Now with the appearance of the first-generation victims of the X-virus, for those of you who saw it, you know what came up and pictured it. I know I will more than likely get flak for doing this, but the franchise isn't bad, but I feel that Ridley Scott needed to think it through a little more and not be so inclined to studio requests and decisions when it comes to the story, quality and development of a film series, especially when the guy freakin' started the series in '79 and it still remains a smash hit!**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and please no flames but constructive criticism. And please leave reviews that will tell me what you guys liked and disliked about the chapter, as it doesn't really help me become a better writer. While I like positive comments and of the like, they aren't true reviews, so please leave them.**_

 _ **Continue to read, review, favorite and follow this story as well as my other stories and check them out when you get the chance, until next time :) !**_


	3. Chapter 2 - Enter the Evil

Chapter 2 – Enter the Evil

* * *

-Underground Facility; X-virus testing area-

Annette had gotten a call from her husband that he and Wesker were heading out to handle the containment failure at Arklay, as well as finalize the T-virus work. She was to begin combat data tests on the X-virus with Stahl, or as some of the researcher that permanently staffed in that section of the facility came to call him, 'the Deacon' due to his pointed head. As a scientists she hated it when people broke protocol to name the B.O.W.'s, then again, she had heard from William that Spencer had a fetish for puzzles so it was par for the course for Umbrella. Spencer himself had okayed the name so their was little she could do to change it now.

Now William had given her a list of the B.O.W.'s that they'd be testing against Stahl –

*MA-39 Cerberus Pack

*Plague Crawler

*Web Spinner

*Eliminator

*Lurker

*Chimera

*Licker

*MA-121 Hunter Alpha

*T-002 Tyrant

They would be tested in ascending order from weakest to deadliest, a Cerberus Pack to the Tyrant. This would allow them to get a better understanding of X's combat effectiveness and raw strength, and refine the virus further with genetic modification firer down the line, much like what they had done with T, and created the Tyrant series.

William had informed her with excitement that they finally located the source of the blood they found, which had become the key component in creating the X-virus. He went on to say that he and Wesker would be baiting him somehow to the Spencer Mansion to test his combat efficiency against the T-virus outbreak and gain more insight to their work.

Internally, she could not suppress a shiver of delight at the thought of seeing this unknown in action. The things they had found within his cells, the potential could revolutionize virology, nay, the very world if this anomaly, this alien could be found. If she actually knew his heritage would she just laugh at her words...

While this would be good news, she couldn't help but be worried for her husband returning alive. If their projections were anywhere close to the potential of the virus, then this man could be deadlier than anything in the mansion, and the T-virus would be just another benchmark to mark X's progress, though the Tyrant they had in cryo could at the very least put up a fight.

There was one thing that worried her about Stahl's, no… the Deacons adaptability. Throughout his confinement, they have been forced to increase the dosage of ethanol, and the voltage strength of the walls to keep him contained every time they needed to run invasive tests. And recently they had to install freezing nitrogen spray into the containment unit to increase the security in case the current level was enough to bring him down again.

"Alright; X-virus preliminary combat data tests will begin against T-virus and its subsidiary B.O.W.'s. Subject: Deacon will first be tested against Cerberus Pack. Commencing… now."

Now for the blood bath to commence.

* * *

-Naruto-

The former shinobi yawned as he made his way home after closing up the shop for the night. With the recent spate of strange murders going on, he'd been selling firearms and ammo to quite a few of the paranoid people around town, hell, he even had to turn away three 16-year-old's away with fake ID's and after hitting the closing hours, he made sure to fill out a requisitions form for more stock to be shipped to the store, as he highly doubted that the murders were going to end anytime soon even with S.T.A.R.S. on the case. Call him superstitious, but he had a gut feeling that something big was coming, just no telling what.

He had gotten a letter from Ada in the mail this morning saying that she should be back in Raccoon sometime in September, as her 'family' was over in China and there was some old dispute between hers and another family concerning land. An old trick that worked pretty well since he read up on Chinese laws and customs, and they weren't all that different from his own, much like the other Asian cultures in this world. This may be a different world, but when it came down to greed and power, it was the same more or less.

After entering the apartment building he passed by the mail boxes for the complex, but he was brought to a stop when he saw an envelope stuck inside his box. He raised a brow at that, since he already got his mail today. Taking the enveloped out and seeing that it was just plain white, lacking a stamp or return address, and only having 'Mr. Uzumaki' written in black pen ink on it. A door opened with an older woman, the land lord, Mrs. Burkowicz taking out her garbage for tomorrow.

"Oh, Whiskers. Long day?" She was kind woman that was widowed a few years ago, and had given Naruto an apartment a few months after his arrival. Though the catch was that he needed to find a job within the week and she introduced him to the Kendo brothers, thus kickstarting his job in this worlds weapons and guns.

"Yeah, something like that. Business was good for the day what with all those murders going on, and people just trying to be safe." He replied to mature woman.

"I just hope that they catch the damn bastards behind it all." Mrs. Burkowicz also had a tendency to swear every so often, despite her age.

"Same here." He looked at the envelope again. "Say, you wouldn't have happened to have seen anyone walk in her during the day and put this in my box, did you?" The lack of a stamp would indicate that it was delivered by hand, and he could count the number of people who knew where he lived, ironically on one hand.

The land lord seemed confused and shook her head, "No. I don't know how that got in there." She scratched the back of her ear, "It must have been someone pretty light handed, your mailbox squeaks when the mailman delivers, I didn't hear a thing."

Naruto nodded, "Well thank you either way. Have nice night, Mrs. Burkowicz." Naruto walked to the stars to his apartment, while the woman grabbed his attention, "Oh, by the way, who was the woman you brought back here a few months ago?"

Naruto turned back to face the land lord, "Her name was Ada… why? Don't tell me you're in on the Kendo brothers scheme to get me a girlfriend." He raised an incredulous brow at her question. Though her response was to just wave it off, and pretend like it was nothing. "Me? No, not at all. While it's nice to see that you're finally living life, just don't do it too loud like last time." She finished with a teasing smirk.

Naruto blushed up at that, since he didn't really recall much after taking their game back to his place. Just waking up immensely satisfied the following morning, "R-right. Yeah, uh… I'll see you later then ma'am." He went back up to his apartment and stepped inside with the intent to open up his new mail.

His apartment had been kept neat and tidy, unlike his old one, where trash, old food containers, and outdated milk was kept around. The stench had been awesome in all the wrong ways. Instead it was clean, kept orderly, and unlike his old apartment, he didn't keep any of his photos out. It was due in part to just to try keep a low profile, but mostly to ensure that he wasn't constantly reminded that he would likely never see his old home again.

Opening the envelope, he saw that inside there were pictures of Jill and Chris along with their S.T.A.R.S. coworkers. He took note that Barry was showing off his Samurai Edge to the youngest member of their group, Rebecca if memory served him correctly. The quality was like those of surveillance photos, taken from a reasonable distance without them noticing. The timestamp indicated that they had been taken a few days prior and he already had a bad feeling, "What the hell…?" Silent shock evident in his voice.

Then he pulled a neatly pressed letter out from behind the photos, unfolding it, he read the neatly slanted handwriting that he swore he recognized, along with a photo of a pretty large mansion and its location on a map with the connected buildings. It looked like something out of that one horror movie that Jill told him just had to see.

" _Mr. Uzumaki,_

 _If you don't want them to die, come to this place. I would hurry if I were you, time is of the essence starting tonight."_

 _-A Curious Watcher_

"Shit…." He closed his eyes in frustration, he had covered his tracks well enough for so long... half a decade in fact. He spent what seemed like hours thinking as to who would've found out. He had considered Ada, but shot her down as he didn't want to believe it as from what little he gleamed from her that night, she wasn't a bad person and that she wouldn't fork him over to whomever she was working for so easily. Moreover, he couldn't bring himself to believe to think that the one that he had given himself to would betray his trust. He recognized the handwriting but he just couldn't place it. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

Then he began thinking further back to when he came here. He recalled people trying to track him down, men and women in hazmat suits and remembered the symbol of whom it was: Umbrella. But what the hell would a pharmaceutical company want with him?

"…dammit, I should've covered my tracks better. Five long years of peace down the fucking drain. Now I've got to deal with this mess." He looked back at the photos and one was of a time when he was at the bar with Jill and Chris. The two special forces cops had gotten off duty and dropped by for a drink and they had just chatted for a while with the basketball game on, just being friends with one another. Whatever Umbrella had planned for him, he had unintentionally dragged Jill and Chris into it, and now friends of his were now paying for it.

He sat on his head in deep thought as he now needed to figure out some sort of plan to rescue them, and stick it to Umbrella, somehow… someway… The old Naruto Uzumaki would've tried to find a better way to resolve this; trying to talk his way out of it. But now? After spending years here, and learning how this world worked? You might as well call the coroner, because you're already dead to him.

* * *

-William Birkin-

"This is a goddamn mess…" Indeed, it was. Not long after the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team had been dispatched and their chopper brought down thanks to Wesker's sabotage, their entire team was wiped over with the exception of Marini and Chambers. Both of whom had already gleamed some sensitive information of Umbrella's old management training facility that his former teacher, Dr. Marcus had established before he and Wesker betrayed the man. He could just imagine that blonde bitch Alexia laughing at him, _'Laugh while you can you little ant. Your work will be meaningless compared to what X will do to you.'_ he thought to himself before focusing back on the situation at hand.

Now they had discovered the source of the viral outbreak and it was none other than their teacher himself, back from the grave to haunt them in the form of his work on the Queen Leech. Wesker believed that Umbrella, at least Umbrella USA was now finished thanks to this outbreak and despite the man's flair for the dramatic, he had to agree with him, but he couldn't leave his work behind. Not when he had sacrificed so much to gain so much within Umbrella.

Shortly after Wesker left to bring in the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team, he began the self-destruct protocol at the facility to kill Marcus and cover up the conspiracy that began in '88 in one fell swoop. Chambers and the then identified convict Billy Coen had escaped from the facility before it was destroyed and left quite a problem, but one that would hopefully resolve itself. He had to commend their tenacity, they were like roaches. Difficult to kill no matter what you did to it.

While they wouldn't need to worry about Coen, a convicted felon, going to the authorities after all, was given the death sentence after Umbrella managed to use his squad to cover up a mistake of theirs. So, no one would believe him, even if he spoke out, it was Chambers and Marini. They had escaped the destruction, but Chambers saw much of the facility and Marini had come across some intel that Wesker was Umbrella's mole in S.T.A.R.S.

Given that both had contact with neither of the two, or was able to radio back to Alpha Team, Birkin thought he could get them both killed with the release of some Hunters if it came down to it that Wesker or the infected was unable to kill them.

All the while he had been cleaning up this mess and focusing on another, he still had needed to finish up his work on G and X. With G, there was the high mortality rate that the virus would take over and the host would be nothing more than a slave to the instinct to reproduce. God help the poor soul who came into contact with it. His wife had run her own projections that the virus would end up in failure regardless of what happened, but he refused to believe it. Marcus was able to retain some semblance of coherent thought while infected with the T-virus, then surely his superior G-virus could show up the old fossil. If he was able to keep this covered up, then he could continue work on perfecting G, and make it beneficial.

And with X, his hopes were higher for that project, despite the little funding he had for it. Despite running a multi-billion dollar company with support from governments around the world, Spencer could be rather tight at times. The potential was there to do what he believed and now he was looking through the street cameras at the man who was the source of the blood that lead to him and his wife creating the X-virus. He had a sword strapped across his back along with a duffel bag loaded with something, he couldn't tell, as he walked out the door of his apartment building. No doubt this was Wesker's doing to draw him to the mansion.

"All that power, wrapped up in human form, so alien..." And Spencer was content to let silly little girls play with ants while he found a diamond in the rough.

He messaged Annette over at the containment lab where she was running some combat data tests on the Deacon, and he was ecstatic to hear how well it was preforming against the T-based B.O.W.'s. So far it had torn apart anything that came its way, and the T-virus subjects seemed to regard his existence with indifference, no doubt due in part of what used to be part of the T-virus strains in his body. "Say what you will against sloppy second, but when it comes down to virology we take what we can get."

As he killed the subjects, the Deacon seemed to become smarter when dealing with a different type of opponent. With the Cerberus dogs, he allowed them to get close to sniff him scent, and then with his inner jaw, he tore off the head of the first dog, and then proceeded to tear the others that fled from him with his claws.

The other B.O.W.'s fared little better, however when a Hunter was pitted against him, he acted differently.

When the Hunter was introduced to the room, it and the Deacon stared one another down and began to circle one other similar to how predators would do in the wild. The Hunter on all fours like a true animal, while the Deacon used his legs to walk, hissing at one another until the Hunter launched itself at the Deacon.

The Deacon merely sidestepped out of the way as the Hunter made contact with wall and was subsequently shocked with several thousand volts of electricity coursing through its body, but it didn't stop there. The Deacon rushed over to the Hunter and proceeded to grab it by the back of its head and slam the Hunter continuously against the shocking wall until it was nothing more than a bloody mess. Muscles still twitching grotesquely as the current ran through its corpse.

This told him and Annette that the Deacon was growing more intelligent… and becoming far more dangerous… Annette decided to postpone the Tyrant test until she could gather more UBCS security for the remainder of the combat data tests. Given that there was no telling if it saw this as a chance to escape.

Not long after Wesker left him to clean up the Management Facility, Colonel Sergei and one of his more advanced Tyrants dubbed 'Ivan' had arrived to see the finalization of the reopening of the facility. However even with Marcus' outburst and Wesker's continued plan to test the T-virus as well as contain the threat at the Spencer Mansion, Sergei wasn't pleased of what happened. Either way after a failed attempt to kill Wesker for their failure, they went to the Spencer facility to retrieve Sergei's pet project T.A.L.O.S. and left the area to who the hell knew where with that Russkie bastard. Then again, he seemed to be the only person who seemed to have Spencer's ear these days.

He made his way back to the Research lab where Annette was still waiting on more security on the testing site, and so he could continue observing the S.T.A.R.S. teams.

So far, Wesker was able to split them up and get them to begin containing the B.O.W.'s and combat data was showing good results. Ah, but nothing short of amazing could be said on their new subject who just arrived far quicker than the Alpha Team chopper did, "Astounding… his speed is beyond what we could have hoped for. Now, why don't you show us what all you have to offer us." The surveillance system that was running through the facility and the mansion, also extended to the dormitories, and the surrounding area for security purposes, but now he could use it to observe the young man that he absolutely needed for their research. "All your secrets will be mine, G and X will reshape the world, the God and the Xeno..."

* * *

-Naruto-

Taking a look at the map and address of where he was supposed to go, it didn't take him very long to find the place. His speed may be crippled by Shinobi standards, but he was still faster than most living beings on the planet. To say that the atmosphere was creepy as hell was an understatement. He kept his magnum out now that he arrived and the special duffel bag he brought with him carried everything he would need, while his mother's sword was strapped to his back along with the duffel over his shoulder, he'd be ready for whatever came his way.

He looked around the darkened area where trees were in deep senescence when they should not be, and the air had the stench of death. Something was lurking around him on the edge of his senses, although he could just hoot whatever would come his way, he opted to go a more silent and graceful approach; he holstered the magnum while he unsheathed his sword and had it positioned to swing at anything at a moment's notice.

He began moving deeper into the forest before he came across a downed chopper, but upon looking into it there was no one inside, but he heard shuffling behind him closing in fast. He spun around to see dogs coming after him in a rabid frenzy, however he noticed that they appeared very differently from what they usually did. They looked as if they had died recently, put in the ground, dug up a week later and then some of that reanimation crap was used on them, their joints moving out of tempo, as if fighting off rigor mortis. And judging from the looks they were giving him, they had already tasted blood, and he sure as hell wasn't going to end up like their last meal.

The one leading the charge leapt right up at him growling with it's frothing maw, however he quickly sidestepped as he noticed the speed of the dog was far greater than what a normal one was, and sliced it in half. However, the others were not intimidated by the death of the alpha, and tried to go at his limbs, "Oh, hell no."

Not wanting to deal with them one by one and waste time he may not have, he coated the sword in a bit of wind chakra as he prepared to slice them to ribbons.

' _Wind Style: Art of the Gust Blade'_

The meager Jutsu was enough to slice the dogs up and eliminate the threat, it was one of the few Jutsu he could still use, coming to this world had screwed with his chakra stores pretty bad, he still had about the same amount of chakra that Kakashi had when they were genin, but it was a drop in the ocean compared with what he had in the fight against Toneri. He went to sheath his sword when he noticed something disturbing. Despite having killed them he noticed that the head of one of the dogs was still relatively intact, and… it was still trying to move despite all rights that it should be dead.

"What the hell are you?" The only thing that came to mind was the Edo Tensei, but this world didn't have ninjutsu at all, but it was similar to that one Jutsu that those graverobbers led by Kazuma used to basically drown them in undead, deteriorating corpses that would pop up from the ground. He stabbed the undead dog in the head effectively ending the dog's attempt to bite him.

He looked around to see if anyone was watching him as he got that strange feeling that he was being watched. Having dealt with spying enemy ninja, and Hinata stalking him on some occasions, he knew what it felt like to have a pair of eyes stare at the back of his head. He did notice that a bird that was sitting all to still for his liking simply staring at him, and after squinting his eyes to focus a little better, internally lamenting that even with his diminished chakra, he still lacked the control to focus chakra on the eyes, he noticed a tinge of red in its eyes, "Son of a bitch…" He pulled his magnum out and shot the hidden camera ending whatever perversion was on the other end.

Naruto now knew that he was being watched and examined like a damn lab rat, and that no doubt Jill and Chris were being held hostage unless he did whatever it is that Umbrella wanted from him. Well he came prepared to stick it to the bastards with some well-placed explosives and other various flammable items in his duffel bag. Give a prankster five minutes and a fire cracker, he'll ruin your day. You give him five years and some C4? You're in for quite possibly the worst day of your life.

He made the duffel bag specially for sealing objects one of the few things in his arsenal that didn't require a lot of Chakra, into it and making a crap ton of room for weapons, ammo, grenades, etc. Naruto pulled out a silencer and attached it to the barrel of the gun to keep things quiet as he didn't want to draw any more attention to himself than he needed. Now he made his way further into the forest until he spotted a bloody corpse, or what was left of it… fearing that it was one of his friends he rushed over to see that there wasn't much of anything left to recognize of the person that was killed. Looking at the wounds and missing pieces, it was obvious that the rotting dogs had killed the poor soul; Naruto picked up the combat vest that was still relatively intact and saw the name 'Joseph Frost' on the ID.

"Thank you, Kami." Slipping into his native tongue. He was glad it wasn't either of the two he needed to find. Looking around he saw that some tracks led deeper into the forest and towards some lights within the darkness. He ran to the source and came to the front doors of a pretty large mansion, internally realizing that it was the same one from the photo he was sent. In front of the concrete walk way that led to it were several pairs of muddy boot tracks with the S.T.A.R.S. logo smeared on it. He recognized that three of them were male going by the size, while the other was female. The only woman he knew in S.T.A.R.S. was Jill, although he didn't know Rebecca that well, but he remembered Chris mentioning she was on a different team, so he could safely mark her off the dead list.

Hopefully she'd be inside along with the others. As he opened the doors and shut them to keep anything from coming inside in case he missed any, he noticed that the foyer was much bigger than he thought, "Crap… no telling how long it'll take me to search this place room by room." So, he opted to use Senjutsu to locate them.

When he first tried to use Senjutsu after coming here, he found that while he could use it, the energy felt… off from his own world's, no doubt due to all of the industrial crap that was polluting the planet. On one hand, it took a little longer to gather it up, due to having less chakra he could balance the nature energy within him faster, on the other he could locate people faster because of this.

Sitting in the cross-legged position, he closed his eyes in concentration as the natural energy came flowing into him. It felt disgusting at first, but he was luckily able to filter out the bad parts thanks to his training and he found that there were still at least six living people in the mansion and close by on the grounds, but there were many more of the 'half-life' signatures all around them.

They seemed to 'smell' like leeches.

No doubt they were like the dogs from outside. He saw the two a little some ways from him while a third was coming up on them, two were currently together on the other side of the mansion, another was currently wandering underground. The first three were safe for now, but the third closing in on them radiated negativity, while the others were finishing up the other half-lifes.

He concentrated harder on the life signatures and found that among them were Jill and Chris. He breathed sigh of relief that they were still alive, no doubt due to their special forces training. Jill was no doubt about to be attacked, while Chris and the others were killing the half-lifes, so he decided to head straight for her first. "Good job bolder shoulders, keep yourself safe, I'm coming" he said, referring to an old joke he had once made to Chris about his gargantuan shoulder muscles.

* * *

-Jill-

Ever since they had gotten in this place, a nightmare had been the only word to describe the whole investigation. Richard had been eaten by a giant fucking snake that she almost managed to kill, but the slippery thing got away before she could blow its head off, Chris and Rebecca were off searching for answers while Barry and Wesker were popping up in every other room killing these monsters.

She thought she was going to puke up her guts when she was forced to stomp in that one zombie's head and the smell immediately got to her nose, and it was the single, most disgusting thing she had whiffed in her life.

Wesker mentioned to her that Barry had been acting strangely since coming here, although he did brush it off as natural considering what was happening and to try and not worry too much.

Well, she followed his advice to keep cool about the situation, and found herself dealing with rotting sharks trying to eat her, followed by weird lizard men trying to slash her in half and then finally giant spiders and having to gun them down before they could do anything. If she made it out of here alive, then she was taking one day just for her own damn self, and her sanity. She hoped Naruto had a big bar tab, because she was gonna abuse it to the max when she got out of here.

She had been walking the dimly lit cave system below the mansion, and the silence was deafening. Almost unsettling compared with the moans of the undead that had accompanied most of the time since she got here, she thummed the safety off the assault shotgun Richard had thrown to her before the snake ate him and had it at the ready.

Jill heard something moving up ahead, raising the shotgun, she was prepared to fire off a shell at whatever it was as she rounded the corner, until she heard a familiar voice and saw the man's face, "Is that you, Jill?"

"Enrico?" the Bravo Team leader had been MIA along with the rest of them since their chopper went down and they hadn't heard anything from them in 24 hours, hence why Alpha was sent in to find them. She rushed over to the man as she put the Shotgun down and talked to the man. On the outside he didn't look too roughed up, but he certainly sounded worse for wear, and the look in his eyes told her that he had seen something that he shouldn't have, the thousand yard stare, Rebecca had called it when going over symptoms of shock, "Thank God, you're still alive…"

She was getting closer to him as she needed to check if he had any wounds or injuries that he neglected to treat, knowing that the man wasn't afraid of anything. But he shot his hand up, "Stop!" He then quickly glanced behind her, almost afraid something was going to jump out of her shadow "Are you with anyone?"

Jill looked confused at the question, "No… but, why…?" Something was off with the man. Maybe it was just the previous night that she had a feeling that turned out a lot like this one, but Enrico wasn't one to let things get to him. She bent down to his level to see him.

That's when she noticed that he was bleeding on his right side, with gauze already held onto it, and judging from the way it was bleeding horizontally, he had been shot at.

That wasn't a wound he would get from one of the monsters here. Specifically it was the entry and exit wound of a 19mm round, Naruto had shown her some pictures of the Samurai Edge's being tested on Ballistics gel while they were still being made.

"The S.T.A.R.S. division was set up, all from the beginning. We were finished the moment we were sent out here."

Her eyes widened in shock. That's when it hit her, 19mm was a very specific round, the Kendo brothers had bragged about S.T.A.R.S. being the only police unit in the US to use it, "Wait, then…"

"Someone's a traitor…" He adjusted his position to speak better, as he wasn't looking to well, "…and Umbrella? Our sponsor? They set us up, and they—!" He was shot mid-sentence right in the head, splattering the wall with his blood, bone and grey matter, some of it getting on Jill's face shocked her. She picked the shotgun up and turned the safety off as she pivoted around to see the shooter who more than likely had a suppressed weapon.

Seeing nothing behind her she looked back to Enrico's corpse and closed her eyes in respect for her fallen comrade. "Goddamit…" Wiping a tear away, this was practically the second time she almost cried tonight. She noticed that he was leaning back on a crank that probably went to something in this confusing place no doubt. Who the fuck builds a mansion made of puzzles, she swore she would put her fist through the owner's back one day. Strapping the crank on her thigh, she needed to keep going however she heard someone coming up in her from around the corner.

Thinking it was the same person who killed Enrico, she pumped the shotgun as quietly as she could without giving away her position, and went up against the wall. Creeping over to the corner she readied her weapon and was about to blast away whoever they were until she gazed upon someone who she never thought would be here.

* * *

-Naruto-

Having to go outside the mansion, travelling down a pathway that had seen better days, hearing something call for their mom, going through dormitories and finally down a darkened tunnel with dim light, accompanied by the shitty smell of rotting corpses along the way was not what he thought would be high on his to-do list, and worst of all was having to deal with three of those lizard-men.

When they came crashing through the window in a hallway he had to go through to get to Jill, they immediately jumped right in front of him. Not expecting the shinobi to whip the sword out and draw blood from their throats, Naruto made a horizontal slash to try and just get through them quickly, however it seemed that he didn't cut deep enough. The bipedal animals were stunned by his attack, however they attempted to renew their assault, so the one on the right rushed at him while the other two stayed back. Knowing that odds are that he was being watched, he decided against anymore Jutsu after the dogs outside, so he'd need to rely on the magnum and his own skills.

He moved to backpedal and dropped down to his haunches as he brought his leg up to kick the creature and turn its momentum against it, forcing it to slam hard into and go straight through the wall, putting it into a slight daze that gave him some breathing room. However, it was short lived.

The other two creatures leapt at him, with an animalistic speed that would kill most men, but he not most men. Pulling out the Lightning Hawk, he squeezed the trigger down twice, putting two .357 rounds into their heads, however he made sure to put in an added bonus, just to be safe.

During his time here, when he would train himself, he'd also train with multiple different types of firearms as well as getting familiar with ammo types. Armor piercing rounds were certainly a force to be reckoned with along with the heavier rounds that magnums and heavy rifles used. However, he wasn't fully satisfied with the fact that they could be overcome by certain means, so he decided to test out a theory of his.

Asuma-sensei had helped him with developing his Wind change in nature, and applying them to ninja tools and weaponry made them far more dangerous, and Lightning was meant for piercing so on Armor piercing rounds they could make them do their job even better. So, he decided to try and apply Wind style to his rounds while he held the weapon. It took a couple of months to get it down to just the ammo itself, and to ensure that his chakra would still be imbued within the ammo for sufficiently long periods of time.

And holy shit did it all pay off…

When the rounds hit the creatures, their heads ballooning comically as their brain matter exploded into a crimson mist that painted the walls, and the rounds maintaining their momentum, penetrated still went through their heads, and much more as shown by the large, fist-sized holes in the wall. Their corpses were just missing their heads and decent portion of their bodily flesh. Meanwhile the creature he kicked began to regain its composure and launched another straight forward attack at him.

"Those things couldn't come up with an actual plan if their lives depended on it."

When it came at him, he pirouetted with his sword unsheathed and simply threw it at the head of the creature. The sound of the sword slicing deep into the flesh and skull, reverberated through the room as the lizard-man's corpse was thrown back by the momentum of his strength behind the throw. A satisfying thud was heard shortly after.

Dealing with them wouldn't be a problem in the future.

He pulled his sword from the reptile's thick skull and continued onwards to Jill's location. His Senjutsu had worn off by the time he arrived in the cave system; another side effect of this world's decaying natural energy and combined with his weakened state was that it burned faster.

As he felt the energy leave his body, he also felt one of the lives he sensed go out as another moved away quickly. Someone had been killed next to Jill, and odds were, she was next. Picking up his speed he got closer to her location and stepping over more corpses no doubt due to her handiwork, he opened a door and rushed to her, only to find the barrel of a shotgun now pressed against the side of his head. The gunsmith in him admired the smooth bore on the weapon before speaking.

"Naruto…? What the hell are you doing here?" Jill's voice was filled with confusion and suspicion, and little bit of concern if he could detect it correctly. He turned his head just enough to see her expression: surprised and concerned alright, although the shotgun was still pointed at his head.

"Jill, any chance you can point the shotgun away from my head?"

"I just lost one of my friends from S.T.A.R.S., and he took a shot straight to the head, and you're the only person who just happened to be close by. Not to mention Enrico back there has a wound from one of your guns." Jill would admit that she was very suspicious of Naruto being here of all places. And while she had only known him for almost a year, she still didn't know him all that well. Primarily when he was asked about his life before coming to Raccoon as he usually danced around the truth, but he did mention some things here and there, but ended up redirecting things back to her and Chris.

"Jill, I'm not your enemy here."

"How do I know that?"

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed, he really should've expected something like this judging from her expression. No doubt she was on tired and on edge, just running off of adrenaline and energy boosters to keep her going through the night. "Check my back-left pocket. I'm not your enemy here, Jill. I promise you."

Jill looked into his eyes as he spoke with conviction in his words. Despite what the current situation was, she was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, as they had known each other for so long and never once did he give and Chris a bad vibe of any sort. Keeping the shotgun trained on his head, she quickly searched his pocket like he told her to, and found a folded-up letter and the contents inside? A vague warning message to Naruto of their current predicament, along with phots of them in the bar several times together.

Umbrella blackmailed him somehow to come here… "…but…what the hell does Umbrella want with you? Why would they tell you to come here and rescue us? This doesn't make any sense…" Now she confused more than ever as she lowered the shotgun. Naruto knew one day that his past was going to come out, but it might as well be to her, "I'll tell you once we get out of here. It's a really long story and honestly… I'm not sure if you'd even believe me."

Jill took a long breath in and closed her eyes as everything she and the others had been doing this whole time. Shaking her head, she accepted that Naruto probably wouldn't say anything until they got out of here.

"Ok… ok then, but we still need to find the others and find out what's been happening here. Captain Wesker and Barry are on their own, though I think Rebecca from Bravo Team is still with Chris; they went to the library to try and look for any useful info on this place."

"Before that, do you recognize the handwriting? I could swear I've seen it before." Naruto said, causing Jill to give the paper a once over again. Furrowing her eyebrows, she did recognize it but just couldn't place it. She shrugged it up before summarizing the situation back to the blonde.

The ninja nodded, "Alright then." He pulled the Lightning Hawk out and readied the weapon for future use, "Let's see what the hell's going on here."

"Hell…a pretty good name for this place." She showed Naruto the crank, "I noticed back the way I came in, and I'm sure you did if you followed my way; there was a slot meant for a crank over by a chasm. I think this'll help us keep going. And hopefully we'll run into the others if they've managed to find their way down here."

"Sounds like the only plan we've got right now."

With that Naruto and Jill continued to venture into the caverns, but not before a single lizard-man rushed around the corner and tried to pounce on him from behind, prompting Jill to try and move him out of the way, but Naruto felt the killing intent from the creature. "Naruto! Get out of—" He spun around to deliver a roundhouse to the creature's face creating a small shockwave coming from the point of impact, as he went smashing into the wall with some rubble being stirred up, as Naruto pulled the sword out and cut the damn thing's head in half and ending the threat it posed, but another rushed into the cavern as it heard the commotion going on, but Naruto aimed his magnum at the Hunter and pulled the trigger twice as two powerful shots imbued with Wind Chakra were delivered to its head and chest to put it down for the count. The creatures body was reduced to just the arms, legs and some remaining parts of the torso, but overall it was just a pile of mush with limbs now.

Jill was utterly stunned at the display of speed, skill and strength that Naruto just employed against the monsters. It took her at the least 4-5 shells to kill one of the damn things, and yet he killed two of them and he didn't seem weathered at all by taking out three, "H-Holy shit…"

Naruto just glanced at her, "Like I said, it's a long story. So…" He sheathed his sword once more and now held the magnum with both hands like a trained professional, "…let's keep going, and find the bastard responsible for killing your comrade." He made his way back over to the chasm that Jill mentioned to him while she just nodded her head.

' _Just who the hell are you really, Naruto?'_

* * *

-Wesker-

"Impressive. You really are more than what you appear to be, young man." Wesker had his shades off for special occasions, mostly when he fought in life-or-death fights, or if something truly astounded him. And this was one such occasion of the latter. After killing Enrico before he could say anything to Jill after he discovered evidence that he was Umbrella's mole in S.T.A.R.S., he made a quick getaway with one of the hidden passageways that Spencer told him about within the Arklay facilities and returned to the central lab to continue monitoring the situation and gather combat data. For once he was thankful for the old man's obsession for puzzles as it helped him maintain secrecy, while he prepared all of the data for portable storage since Marcus' outburst told him that the company was finished in all due to this, but he had other plans…

He watched all of the footage concerning Naruto, and he was astounded by what he was capable of: some type of wind manipulation if what he observed outside the mansion was of any indication, enhanced senses beyond what anyone could have, superior strength and speed which was more than enough to down a Hunter Alpha and God knows what else he's holding back going by his body language. "Using those photos was good enough bait to lure you here for combat testing, and you haven't disappointed one bit. Although…" He turned to look at the T-002 that was inside the containment tube, all hooked up to wires and tubes feeding it the nutrients it required and the orders it would be programmed with for viable usage as a B.O.W. Even he would be hesitant to fight such a beast, maybe that meant that X-Source was super- _'No.'_ he quashed that thought instantly, he was Albert Wesker, the one and only, and there was no one better than him.

He had to admire the beauty of what the Tyrant represented, as humanity's future, and the future he would bring about the world, his world. Now that he thought about it, he could add in some additional programming other than to kill the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members to keep things working in his favor. He didn't want the Goddess of vengeance stealing all the fun.

Bringing up the Tyrant's programming module, he looked over the contents of what had been installed to its brain:

1) Eliminate all S.T.A.R.S. officers

2) Eliminate all B.O.W.'s within the immediate area of the area

3) Shutdown all functions for Umbrella personnel to retrieve all possible material for research

Now he decided to implement a new order before its shutdown: Attack subject designated as X-Source also known as Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, but do not eliminate if at all possible.

"That should satisfy Birkin for a long time." Speaking of Birkin that insufferable speck, he had made his way back to the underground facility after destroying the training complex with Marcus in it, and wiping away half the problem. Although it was just a temporary solution for what would come eventually no doubt.

He was with Annette overseeing the final combat data testing with the Deacon, and he received a page from William on something and checked the computer with his private server setup to receive the data and he was not disappointed at all by the results.

Smirking at the news, he looked over to the container that Birkin gave to him before they arrived in the mountains and decided that now was the best time to inject the Prototype virus into his system for when the Tyrant took his life. Opening it up, he looked at the syringe, specifically as the red liquid inside and wondered just how far this virus would take him. He jabbed it into his arm as he felt the contents slowly be injected into him, and he tossed the syringe away, but as he waited he felt nothing.

"Hmm, unsurprising. But not unfortunate. Either way…" He glanced at the Tyrant one more time, "…better to be prepared for the eventuality." He walked to the back of the lab hat held the viral containers in cold storage, and punched up the security codes to open the door. After getting the green light indicating that the codes were good, he reached inside to take the single vial filled with black liquid that radiated power and potential. "You certainly will make all of Spencer's work look like child's play." He looked at the screen of the Deacon's holding cell where it had tapped into the camera feed where the Deacon had astonishingly grown to a height of 8ft. tall to prove its dominance over the bloody and boney puddle that was the T-002 sent to test it.

Pocketing the vial into a hardcase on his body, he looked back to the cameras as once again, Naruto continued to impress him by his own natural abilities.

* * *

-Underground Facility; X-virus testing sector; Office of Annette Birkin-

"I am telling you right now William, the Deacon is evolving. It's becoming more intelligent every time it encounters something, and I don't need to tell you that we may end up creating a walking catastrophe in that cell." After procuring more UBCS personnel for security, she was ready to conclude the Deacon's combat data against the T-virus, and the result was fascinating, and frightening all at the same time. When the Tyrant was brought into the pit, the Deacon stopped with eating the remains of the Hunter, and began to look at the Tyrant with interest.

No doubt to the introduction of a new enemy.

The Tyrant looked at the Deacon before charging into a fight with a super-human speed that many humans would be unable to keep up, and tried to take off the Deacon's head with a devastating right hook. But it seemed to anticipate the Tyrant's movement and duck under its massive claw while maneuvering behind the larger specimen and was going to attack, however something miraculous and yet frightening happened.

The Deacon's body began to shake, and soon after, it grew in size and muscle mass to that of the Tyrant itself. The Tyrant turned to face the now larger and deadlier Deacon. The T-virus subject was about to swing at the X-virus subject, however the Deacon reached out and caught the Tyrant's arm and was stopped dead in its attack, with the Deacon now grasping its opponent by the neck who was now struggling to break free from the unnaturally strong grip, but it was all for naught.

The Deacon raised the Tyrant up into the air and its inner jaw shot out with superior speed and grasped at the Tyrants heart to rip it out from the body, effectively ending the Tyrant for good. But it didn't stop there.

No.

It moved its other clawed hand to the other Tyrant's own arm, beginning to stretch it out, then the Deacon bit down on the neck, bifurcating the man-made mountain of muscle as it tore the thing to shreds.

Annette stopped the test and had the room put on level Omega, as several UBCS soldiers readied their weapons in case he tried to escape, but miraculously… it didn't… and it worried her. She had already been running projections with their viral research and while T was something they were able to develop Umbrella's First Aid Spray for public usage on the worldwide market, G was a failure considering the instinctual nature of the subject, it would exhibit would eliminate the hosts will and make it a simple thrall to reproduce through incest, and X was an ever-evolving strain that didn't seem to have any limits. Looking at the original blood source, there were certain parts of it that the X-virus were heavily complex and common within it. Whatever that the man that Wesker managed to lure to the Arklay research facility, it seemed that certain part of him was targeted and amplified within the virus itself and the 24th chromosome was what made up that part of him.

It was almost as if that 24th chromosome was was a sentient concept, 'adapt and survive'. What scared her was that all forms of life seek to propagate themselves in some way, 'increase their family' so to speak, X was… waiting for something… and for the life of her she could not work out what.

"And yet, all of the combat data suggests that we can create superior beings because of this. Listen, I was just watching some of the footage Wesker was able to stream back to my office, and it's absolutely amazing. The X-virus is a game changer, and if we can perfect it, then we can give Sherry a better life." William was making his case to Annette. He knew that she was just a talented as he was, but she didn't have his ambition. And despite being a poor father, he cared for his little girl Sherry, and he didn't want to try and use her as a justification for continuing their research. In a few weeks time, the irony of that statement would come back to haunt him…

Annette had a feeling he'd bring that up as a point. There was the occasion in which several of her family member had suffered from contracting cancer every generation or so, and while she didn't have it, it terrified her that Sherry could very well end up with the disease and she'd never live it down. Not if she had the tools and resources to stop it.

"Ok… but we need to enact more security for the Deacon subject. I'm starting to worry that the current measures may not be enough, and another thing that's bothering me is that he hasn't tried to escape, it's almost like he is waiting for something. You know what could happen if he does."

"Oh, please. Stahl is the 'Deacon' now after we injected the X-virus into his system, he's just an animal. Why can't you or Wesker see that?"

"Because William, we still have no idea what X can truly do! We've never pushed the virus to it limits, and projections can only get us so far before we have to preform tests to further our research!" She breathed in deeply before speaking again, "Look, I'm not saying we should stop all our research, but we need to take more secure matters into consideration. Especially after it just grew from 5'9" to a full blown 8' exact and killed a Tyrant with almost no effort. And the man where we obtained the blood samples from? We have no idea what he's fully capable of. What if he learns what we've been doing? You can't reason with a tiger when your head is in its jaws."

Willaim did nod his head in understanding at the first part, "Alright, I'll have more UBCS stationed in this area of the facility to keep things secure. And if the animal gets to unruly, I'll have them ordered to put him down if that's what it takes. He should regenerate nice and clean if going by what he has in his system. And as for the source man himself, we won't have to worry about him. Even if he did find out what we're doing he can't do anything about it. No one will believe a word he says, and with Irons on our payroll and no doubt Umbrella will want him alive, he'll be outnumbered and outgunned. So don't need to worry about him. If anything does happen, Management will take care of it." And with that, William went back to his office to continue gathering the necessary data from the Arklay facility.

Annette was not so convinced of this. While William was a brilliant virologist and scientist, he didn't always see the endgame or the bigger picture, or even the effects their work would have on others; mainly Sherry. She had worked to create a process that would enable their daughter to virtually heal from almost any injury and become immune to diseases such as cancer that ran in her family. However, the viral work that William worked on was mostly towards weaponizing them later in the future, while she also did this, however she worked to create vaccines.

Thinking back a few years ago, she remembered a line from Jurassic Park that she and Sherry watched whiel William was working, it about summed up how she was starting to feel on the matter. "You were so preoccupied with whether or not you could, you didn't stop to think if you should." She said aloud to no one more or less.

She was already finished with the T-vaccine, and the G-vaccine was close to finalization, however the X-vaccine was proving to be a bit more difficult. Due to the fact that the virus was created through cloned blood, along with two separate virus strains, it was proving to be rather tricky. However, she did have at least one theory that could prove to be vital to their research although, she wasn't sure if she should share it with William yet. Given that when a vaccine to a certain type of disease is made, the disease can be made stronger through mother nature's own natural evolution, or through careful genetic manipulation could a virus become stronger from the antibodies of a carrier.

The only possible projection she came up with was that by using the T-vaccine alongside the G-vaccine to help counter the mutative properties of X, along with the original blood source, that vaccine could be manufactured for the X-virus. Now, if the virus itself were to be injected alongside the others, well… there was no telling what would happen.

She looked back to the cell where the Deacon was being held, and she shuddered at its presence within the facility, "The sooner we get finished with our research, the better." Now she needed to comb through the names of those that were infected by the T-virus at the Arklay facility and run background checks and make sure to create reasonable explanations behind their deaths to the families and any of their significant others.

However, no one noticed one of the researchers overhear the conversation and had been underpaid for his work for years. Umbrella employed him because he was a genius when it came to figuring out the vaccination for their viral work, and being the lead researcher in that aspect of the virus, well… when hearing how a vaccine was basically made overnight by being exposed to a single drop of blood, and cloned blood at that thanks to TRICELL's breakthrough, his job was substantially reduced to just being a mere assistant to the Birkin's in their work would make just about anyone upset to say the least.

He'd bide his time until he could make off with the virus samples that Umbrella had been working on, as well as the vaccines that went hand in hand with them. However, escaping their watchful eye would be a bit more difficult, and if anything, he could leak some rather damning evidence to the press on Umbrella's more "questionable" acts, and then of course he would need a new name. Fredric Downing was a nice name as he thought on it, and WillPharma rising up in the pharmaceutical business, it would be a good place to start over with all of the research already in his hands.

* * *

NEXT: HATRED IS BORN

* * *

 _ **I think I'm going to cut it off here. Now, many of you guys are going to be questioning my reasons as to why I decided to have Naruto inserted a little halfway into the Mansion Incident. Well doing so allowed for the STARS members to gain the experience and development that helps make them into the people they are and that we know. Now the next chapter will be having Naruto and Jill meet up with Barry, along with Chris and Rebecca making their appearance within the Mansion Incident, and encountering Lisa Trevor, Yawn, the laboratory, etc.**_

 _ **After the Mansion Incident, there will be a few chapters taking place in between the this and the Raccoon City Incident which I may have finally figured out the order in which I will have it go. The Wolfpack will be making an appearance, along with Colonel Sergei, and perhaps even Spencer if I can find a way for that to happen, either it be a minor or major appearance.**_

 _ **Another thing that Naruto would be limited by with his usage of Senjutsu, is also by the fact that the modern world is in a sense killing the planet and nature itself, it will also burn faster so he won't have it to use as much as he used to. However that doesn't mean he isn't still retraining his body to compensate for the crippling matter. So have no fear readers, Naruto will get his power back over time.**_

 _ **Also, with the Jutsu that Naruto used to kill the Cerberus', he didn't say it outloud, but rather that is something that manga authors put in to let the readers know what they're doing, unlike in the anime where the shout it out and what everyone seems to think. So no, Naruto isn't going to be shouting out Jutsu names when he does use them.**_

 _ **The Deacon has also showcased what it's capable of and while it isn't much, it certainly will help you guys get an idea as to how things will go, once it's unleashed in Raccoon City…then the it will really get a chance to cut loose from its shackles so to speak.**_

 _ **As for the pairing, it's been decided but I will say this, it will be solidified more or less during the Raccoon City Incident.**_

 _ **Also, if anyone knows of a complete longplay playthrough of Dead Aim in a single video, I'd greatly appreciate it. SHN Survival Horror Network on YouTube had one, but Sony decided to be stubborn jerks and block the vid from ever being viewed again. While I said that I wouldn't be including Dead Aim, I did some more research into it, and I thought that I could make it work, but with some changes to the story to fir with Naruto's interference with the Resident Evil world.**_

 _ **I'd also like thank me beta**_ _ **SliferMK2 for going over this and helping me out greatly with this chapter.  
**_

 _ **So be sure to continue reading, reviewing, favoriting and following this story as well as the others I have going on.**_

 _ **Now, every other chapter I'll have a few non-canon omake's at the end of chapters to amuse you guys, and they shall be called… Jill Sandwich's! So here's one that takes place during Resident Evil 3.**_

* * *

-Jill Sandwich: The Ultimate Weapon?-

Nemesis now approached them now with a rocket launcher hefted on its shoulder, shocking them all.

Nemesis: STARS! (Angrily)

Jill: It can use weapons?!

Carlos: My God!

Naruto: What kind of sick bastards would turn a man into this thing! What a second, is that...?

Nemesis dropped the rocket launcher to take a quick break as it pulled out a pair of chopsticks and a steaming bowl of what looked like Ramen…?

Jill: Ch-chopsticks?!

Carlos: It really is the ultimate weapon!

Nemesis: STARS. (Confirmation)

Naruto on the other hand was not happy...

Naruto: You...sonuva bitch...

Jill and Carlos backed away from the ninja who did not look happy at all.

Nemesis: STARS? (Curious)

Naruto: THAT'S MY RAMEN YOU GODDAMN SON OF A BITCH!

Naruto pulled out the Executioner's Blade leaving everyone wide eyed on where the hell he was hiding that damn cleaver. Nemesis looked down at the Ramen and realized it made a mistake.

Naruto: BANZAI!

Nemesis: STARS! (Scared like a bitch)

-End of the Sandwich-


	4. Chapter 3 - Hatred Is Born

_**Hello again everyone,**_ _ **it's**_ _ **been a while since I last updated this story but have no fear or do so either way. I'm back with a new chapter of "The X-Virus", and now we start getting into the events of games, specifically this one being centered on the first Resident Evil game. Now, I've started Naruto off in about a little more than halfway into the game's storyline but this was done intentionally for the RE characters to develop and adapt to what they'll be dealing with for the rest of their lives with the BOW's created by Umbrella and its supposed successors in creating the viral weapons.**_

 _ **Now as for Naruto, he has jumped into Jill's side of the story as I've always enjoyed her side of the story, plus I just like Jill**_ _ **in general**_ _ **, she's hot in the combat outfit in 5, don't judge me, lolz. Plus having Naruto as Jill's partner here in the Mansion Incident works well with Chris having Rebecca alongside as his partner simultaneously somewhere else in the mansion, and this will be her first appearance in the story.**_ _ **Coupled with the fact that it will make the eventual explanation of Naruto's extra universal origins a bit more believable to someone if they witness Naruto's abilities for an extended period of time.**_

 _ **As for the puzzles, well don't expect too many of them. While they work**_ _ **well**_ _ **in the games, they don't work so well on paper, or rather in films, comics and reading on the site here as they tend to block the real character and story development of things and it becomes a little stale after a while and so I'm going to be neutralizing some of them for the sake of moving things along.**_ _ **Puzzles are meant for interactivity with the gamer/viewer and that just doesn't translate well into written content.**_

 _ **Now for future plans with Rebecca and Barry I don't plan on completely tossing them aside for so many years of silence like what Capcom did, I mean Rebecca has only appeared in:**_

 _ **Resident Evil 0**_

 _ **Resident Evil (Only in Chris' scenario)**_

 _ **Resident Evil: The Stage (Though not truly counting that since it was in a theater)**_

 _ **Resident Evil: Vendetta (**_ _ **And let's be honest she was more of a McGuffin as opposed to a character here)**_

 _ **And as for Barry, he's only appeared in:**_

 _ **Resident Evil (Only in Jill's scenario)**_

 _ **Resident Evil 3: Nemesis (at the very end to get Jill and the others out)**_

 _ **Resident Evil: Revelations 2**_

 _ **Like, "WTF?" Capcom? Though I think the same could be said somewhat for Claire in her appearances in the series are shortened down to 3 games and a CGI film. You've got some old characters that you just briefly dust off on the occasion for a new title years later? Well I'm stopping the rant and getting back to the story.**_

 _ **So, onto the reviews I wasn't able to respond to in PM's –**_

 _ **Guest, Chapter 3; June 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **: Thanx, I wanted for Naruto to actually have to work for things and have difficulty in the universe of Resident Evil as having the Godlike-Naruto (which is ok from time to time depending on the universe it's set in) would completely kill the story and be of no interest other than to see "God Naruto curbstomps everything hilariously", which does not work in a universe like Resident Evil where the odds are against you and you have to desperately do what it takes to survive.**_ _ **Hence why the genre is called "Survival Horror".**_ _**Naruto does have some little bit of power regained, but it's a completely meager drop of water that used to be a massive ocean of Chakra, so don't expect him to be casting Jutsu so much.**_

 _ **As for the pairing, well I do like Ada as she's the most ninja-like character of the franchise, but I also like Jill as well, so it could go either way honestly, but I'll let you and the readers debate on which direction I decided on :)**_

 _ **justanoterreader**_ _ **: Thanx, I do plan on going all the way through to the latest entry in 7, though things will be quite differently than what you'd expect, but I do hope you and all the other readers will enjoy everything along the way.**_

 _ **Tanya von Degurechaff**_ _ **: Here it is, enjoy.**_

 _ **Guest, Chapter 3; March 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **: Glad to know that you love this story already :)**_

 _ **1jesus**_ _ **: Is it Ada? I'll let you keep guessing if it's her or someone else such as Jill ;)**_

 _ **JavaCuck**_ _ **: I'm glad to see that you're enjoying this so far, and I hope you stick with it and I'll be waiting for your more constructive review.**_

 _ **Deathslayer1996**_ _ **: Here's the latest update. As for lemons in the future of Naruto and Ada? Well I didn't really write a lemon, more along the lines of saying that they had sex after leaving the bar, in which well, I'll get to that later when they meet each other once again during the Raccoon City Incident. Though the thought of lemons has crossed my mind, but only if they can be done tastefully and don't interrupt things in the story.**_

 _ **CuriousReader93**_ _ **: Talking about cocks and alphabet soup in insults? What the fuck are you 12?**_

 _ **Chm01**_ _ **: Well I'll let you guess on the pairing between Ada and Jill.**_

* * *

Chapter 3 – Hatred is Born

-Naruto & Jill-

The two of them backtracked the way they came in from, arriving at the chasm that Jill told him about, and plugged the crank into the socket that it belonged to. Oddly enough, instead of a bridge coming up, down or out of the wall, a piece of the cavern itself rotated around instead, with the bottomless piece rotating to the top allowing the duo to move to the next cavern.

"You ever get the feeling something's going to come right at us as soon as we go through that door?", the whiskered man uttered sardonically as if trying to alleviate some stress that had built up on their journey.

"I've been having that feeling the whole time I've been here." And she wasn't wrong. Almost every room in this hell hole held either some sort of zombie, a creature or a damn trap trying to kill her. "I almost got crushed to death by the ceiling and Barry pulled me out just in time." She snickered lightly, "He said I was almost a 'Jill Sandwich'…" Shaking her head at Barry's poor attempt at humor.

Naruto decided to keep said bad joke going, "You should make your own brand."

"Ha, ha; funny Fishcake. When we get out of this, I'm running your bar tab into the ground."

"Good thing I'm rich in that regard."

Jill & Naruto were ready for whatever came from behind the door, after positioning themselves on the sides while Jill kept her shotgun ready, although she had been thinking maybe she didn't need to be so twitchy after watching Naruto kill two of those creatures so easily. In retrospect his movements spoke worlds to the S.T.A.R.S. member of one that knew what he was doing in such a situation, his positioning was fluid yet taught to be able to react in a short time to any threat that may appear.

Naruto took the door handle slowly as he pushed the door open with the Lightning Hawk aimed in front of him. He gave a quick look around as luck seemed to be on their side, "Clear."

Moving into the room as Jill shut the door behind them, they noticed a structure setup for an underground elevator, usually the type found when mining operations were set up. "Must head deeper underground." Naruto commented offhandedly.

Jill only needed to take a whiff to know that there was something rotted down there, "Ugh… I think after tonight my nose might be dead from all the rancid smells here." The mansion back up top was bad enough from the zombies she killed, but that seemed to amplify from the other creatures down here that were no doubt taking shits and whatever else was creeping about.

Naruto was trying to make sense of this place, "Do you have any idea what this place is to Umbrella?" Jill just shook her head, "Honestly, I have no idea… I'm not even sure. Enrico said that we had a mole in S.T.A.R.S. but I don't know who would've sold us out to Umbrella." The ninja tried to think of some reason, but he had no guess. However, that hidden camera back outside did give him a small suspicion, "Maybe some kind of testing site?"

"For what, all of this crap that we've been killing?" Jill gestured everywhere since pretty much the whole place was rigged and set to kill them. He tried to make some sort of gesture to say yes, but he couldn't come up with it, if one did exist, "I noticed that there was surveillance camera hidden as a bird in a tree back outside. And someone shot your comrade, but made one hell of a quick getaway. I'd say that on some level at least they're testing these things as some sort of living weapons." Having been viewed as such by many, he was no stranger to such things, and his tone almost gave it away.

Jill raised a brow at his intonation, "You sound like you have some experience with this sort of thing." Naruto slightly clenched his stomach in remembrance of his previous life, "Something like that…" She seemed to catch on to the way he said, "Part of your long story?" He didn't say word but merely nodded in response.

Shaking her head dismissively Jill decided to let the matter drop, it was likely all she was going to get out of Naruto before they got out of here.

Eyeing another door adjacent from them, they performed the same maneuver as before. But upon closer inspection inside the room gave them pause, "I'm guessing there are giant spiders in this little shop of horrors too, aren't there?" Jill took a peek inside form the crack that Naruto made, and glimpsed large spider webs, "Ughh… first a giant snake, then lizard men, and now giant spiders." Jill groaned.

"Giant animals..." Naruto shivered in remembrance of being swallowed whole by a snake and then by Son, "Why is it always giant fucking animals?"

She heard a small thumping against the wall, although she wasn't expecting Naruto to lightly bang his head against the wall, "Always giant fucking animals I gotta deal with…" He reached into the duffel bag for something while Jill was a little lost with what he said, "…alright, time to deal with this shit really quick and get the hell out of this place."

Pulling out a wad of paper bombs compressed into a ball, he figured that it would be enough to take everything out from the glance he got of the webbed-up room, "What's that?" Jill asked with both curiosity and doubt.

"A nice little explosive with paper bombs wrapped up around a small ball of C4." The ninja responded nonchalantly. Jill on the other hand, he eyes went wide in disbelief, "How the hell did you get ahold of C4?!"

Naruto channeled the small bit of chakra he had to activate the makeshift bomb, "You'd be surprised what I can get my hands on." Grasping the door handle, Naruto opened it wide open as he tossed the bomb straight into the room and shut it as quickly as he could, "Fire in the hole!" Both of them turned away from the door as a large explosion rocked the room along with the door being blown away from the explosion.

Naruto peeked back into the room and saw the corpses of giant spiders currently dropping and twiddling their limbs as they died, "Wow. Good thing I didn't use anymore, otherwise the whole room would've collapsed." He commented offhandedly.

Meanwhile Jill just couldn't believe such a thing just happened. Turning back to Naruto she just looked at him like he just said he went in public naked one day for shits and giggles, "Ok, there is no way in hell what you just threw in there could do that! What the actual fuck was that?!"

"I told you; a small ball of C4 wrapped up in paper bombs." Naruto explained as he slowly stepped through the room and over the carcasses, "The latter of which is part of my long story." He saw the largest spider trying to get back up to which he put two rounds in its head, "And that's that." Turning back to Jill, he motioned for her to follow behind while she carefully tried not to disturb the dead spiders… no telling if they'd come back just like the dogs…

Jill had noticed that Naruto seemed very indifferent to all of the creepy death stuff going on around them. Hell, even the sight of the giant spiders sent shivers up her spine, but the blonde saw it as an annoyance.

Opening the door to get out of the currently still burning spider nest, the duo kept moving until they came to a long cavern that stretched on for a bit, "Well, this certainly doesn't spell 'Death Trap' at all." Naruto spoke sarcastically. He could already see just how many things could go wrong down here.

"Looks like there's another doorway further down." Jill gestured down towards the other end off to the other side. Taking the lead, they continued onwards until Naruto heard something coming their way, "Wait Jill, you hear that?" Jill turned back to the ninja as she shook her head while trying to focus on just the sounds. Nothing was really coming to her, "I'm not hearing anything." Did Naruto also have a better sense of hearing as opposed to her?

Naruto focused on the sounds reverberating throughout the cavern, to which the rumbling got closer and closer from up above them while Jill finally caught on, "Oh shit…"

"What is it?"

"Fucking run!" Jill pointed back to rumbling as it finally arrived; a massive boulder was rolling downwards towards the two and crush them with its weight Not quite sure if he could actually stop the boulder without the usage of his Senjutsu, Naruto followed Jill's advice and holstered his Lightning Hawk while he ran to his surprisingly slower partner and scooped her up bridal style as she still held the shotgun.

"Holy crap, your fast!"

Jill was surprised once again as she was shocked by just how fast Naruto managed close the distance between them and pick her up with all of the things they were carrying on their persons, "Yup, part of my long story, excuse me but I don't want to reenact that Farrison Hord movie!" Naruto dove for the lit sideway passage that Jill pointed out and watched as the boulder smashed up against the wall. The S.T.A.R.S. officer could only stare at the ex-ninja, as he didn't even look like he was breaking a sweat. Though after the rush of adrenaline had left her she let out a small chuckle. "It's Harrison Ford you dummy."

If only she could see the overly excited face of Birkin currently flipping papers and pulling out hair in amazement by what he had witnessed on his monitor, and the steely eyed gaze of Wesker staring into the monitor like tried to burn it with his eyes.

Naruto continued to hold Jill for a bit before she broke the tense air, "You know… you can put me down now." He turned his head back to Jill, whom had a small blush going, "Oh, uh, sorry about that." Letting down Jill, he coughed to try and get back to business, "So… in here I guess?"

"Might as well." Making the same maneuver as before, Naruto and Jill were on opposite sides of the door while she slowly cracked it open to peer inside, "Clear."

Jill stepped inside while Naruto kept them covered with the magnum and closed the door behind him, "Another goddamn puzzle…" Jill more or less mumbled to herself, despite the other occupant in the room hearing her loud and clear, "You've had to do some puzzle solving in this madhouse?"

She walked over towards the statue that was next to box settled into the cavern wall, along with a large opening, "More than you'd think." She looked to the identical statue that was out of place. Naruto was currently looking for something in the room while she tried to figure out the puzzle this room had in it. "Hey, what are you—?"

Naruto had spotted the cameras in the room, hidden as rocks, which weren't very convincing to him. And with wanting to hurry the hell up due to his own impatience combined with getting Jill, Chris and the others out to deal with Umbrella, he went to take them out, "Killing the cameras in here."

He threw a pair of kunai at both cameras, thus eliminating Umbrella's chance of getting info on him, for the time being. "Alright, so we get that statue into that slot…" Gesturing towards said object, Naruto decided to try and test out his unenhanced strength to see if he could pick it up rather than do something complicated due to the room's design. "…and we get what's in the prize box." Pointing to said box.

Jill was currently looking at the crank then to the floor on the weird design, but then she heard something grinding against the floor. "Hey, Naruto do you…" She stopped speaking at the sight of Naruto lifting the statue with his arms and moving it into the slot, "There we go. Glad I'm strong enough for that." He said plainly, not seeing the rather convincing goldfish impression that Jill was pulling off as she looked at him.

The wall-box opened up to reveal some silver ring that Naruto took in his grip, "This something we need?" He gave it look over and saw slashes etched into the ring, but he didn't know what the hell for. He turned back to Jill whom was trying to figure out just what the hell Naruto was capable of. She gazed at the ring that Naruto held and strode over to see just what it was exactly; taking it out of his hands, she examined it closely and did catch something odd within the etches, "It…looks like these are the top half of roman numerals. But I don't know where the bottom half of the ring is."

Sighing at the thought of going through another fucking puzzle, Naruto felt that perhaps he should make some sort of backup plan, or hidden ace up his sleeve for the future. Since he wasn't sure what would come swinging their way, but he didn't doubt that Umbrella had something big at the end of this. Making use of his Senjutsu via Shadow Clone wasn't a bad idea, and given how he took the cameras out, along with there being only one way in and the door swung into the room, as opposed to out, he could use this as a safe room of sorts for that very thing. But there was one big problem: Jill was right here.

Despite how he cared for her as a friend, and knew that she was a good person, but still… brining out a Shadow Clone in front of her made him pretty damn nervous about her reaction. Enhanced physical abilities was one thing but breaking the laws of physics was a completely different matter. He looked Jill in the eyes as he brought her attention back to him, "Jill, we've been friends for a good while now, right?"

Giving him an odd look, she nodded, but was trying to mentally prepare herself for whatever came next, "Yeah…" Putting his hands in a placating manner, "Ok, so just please… PLEASE. Don't freak out for what comes next." After a moment of thought she gave a thumbs up, signaling for him to do whatever it was.

"Alright here it goes." Forming his signature handsign, he did his thing like always used to.

' _Shadow Clone Jutsu'_

A puff of smoke appeared, and another Naruto stood right next to the original.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" Well guess seeing this would freak anyone out regardless if they said they wouldn't. "How the hell did you do that?!"

The original and clone looked at each other and would have gone into a nice explanation, but this wasn't the time or the place. "I made my Shadow Clone here for a backup plan. Now I told you I'd explain after this—"

Jill got up in his face as she interrupted him, "Uhn, uhn. No. You explain to me now. Abridged version. Just what the hell are you?!" Both blondes felt a small stab of indignation at the 'what' in her question before the original looked to the clone and nodded as he sat down up against the wall to begin drawing the Senjutsu into itself.

Turning back to Jill, he was a little ashamed for this, but he had his reasons, "Ok, abridged version it is then… I'm quite probably from a different dimension. I'm a ninja that got stranded here after some teleporting shit went wrong on the moon, and I've been here for the last five years living alone."

He waited for Jill to say something, watching as her face went through a myriad of different emotions, genuine confusion, shock, disbelief, but maybe some understanding…? Hell, he wasn't sure if she believed him. After a few tense minutes, Jill just gave up and threw her hands up in the air, "You know what. This whole night has been one mindfuck after another, what's another one with some super ninja looking after my back."

Closing his eyes, he caught on to what she was implying, "Yeah, I wouldn't believe me either."

Shaking her head, Jill explained a bit "No, it's not that it's just…" Jill let an exasperated sigh out from her lips, "…I just… I… I-It's not that I don't believe you, but I'm kinda freaked out by what you told me. I mean I always knew that you kept something hidden from me, maybe a secret family you have in some other state, a real skeleton in the closet, but nothing like that."

They both just stared down at the floor in silence, unsure of what to say next, until Jill broke the air with her voice, "Then again, the dead are walking, I was attacked by inside-out dogs and I'm in a trick house that would make the late Mrs Winchester's look like a day care center, nothing makes sense today so what's another dollop of craziness on the side? Well, I guess we should back track our way to the elevator shaft since we can't go any further this way." The two made their way back to the elevator shaft while stepping over the _still_ burning spider corpses and gave the cavern a quick look if anything came their way.

Naruto peered down into the bottom of the elevator shaft while Jill fiddled with the nearby controls, "Crap, no power." Naruto strode over to the machinery that looked like it was some kind of generator and stared at the thing with Jill walking up next to him, "Do you know how to get this thing back up and running?"

He shook his head, "This thing looks like it hasn't run in years…" The fact that cobwebs, rust and loose nails showcased a very old generator, he didn't know what did, "…who the hell knows if…" He looked at the lever that activated it no doubt and fiddled with it for a bit, before he noticed that it was fake and attached to a small cabinet door that swung out to reveal some form of gold-plated item inside.

Jill grasped the item and pulled it out to examine it, but then she noticed the same etches on it as the silver ring did that Naruto had taken from the box, "Wait a second, let me see that ring you got from before." Pulling said object out of his pocket, Naruto handed it over to Jill whom connected the ring to the golden object as it fit right into it, sliding them together until a snapping sound reverberated through the cavern. Taking it as the cue to reinsert the item back into the slot it was, Jill cranked it clockwise until the generator for the elevator came back up, "Now we're getting somewhere."

Naruto heard the creak of the door come from the other side of the cavern, to which he pivoted while pulling his gun out towards the one coming through. Jill was a little slower as she brought the assault shotgun out, however they lowered their weapons with the appearance of another STARS officer as Jill was relieved to see him still alive and kicking, "Barry?! Thank god you're safe."

Barry held his .500 magnum, the 'Silver Serpent' as he nicknamed it, was a powerful revolver that put holes in people's heads, nay, just made holes in general regardless of material. As he came through the door, he held the magnum up if he walked into an ambush of one of those things again, but he dropped it as soon as he saw Jill, "You too, Jill." Then of course he saw Naruto standing next to here, "Naruto? What're you doing here?" He was surprised by the gunsmith's appearance down below, as he wasn't supposed to be here to begin with. Naruto opened his mouth to explain a bit, but Jill placed a hand on his shoulder signaling him to keep quiet, "He's here because Umbrella blackmailed him somehow…" Looking back to Naruto she continued, "…but after this, we'll figure it all out."

He caught on to what she was saying, in short: _'You'll be explaining the unabridged version not just to me, but also the others_ _once we get out of this_ _hellhole with us.'_

Thoughts raced through Barry's head with Naruto now here. This was never part of the deal that he was forced to make with Wesker, it was just with the STARS unit, and no one else. Why wasn't he told this? Was his family now in jeopardy? Did Umbrella get to them and Wesker didn't tell him a thing? He just didn't have a damn clue what was going on now.

He didn't want to betray his friends, but he couldn't let Wesker kills his family. But if he got a lucky shot… well, that would be for later _if_ he did get lucky. Barry was focusing on the here and now, with what was in front of him, "Either way, a noise brought me down here, but…" He took a step onto the elevator with the other two occupants in the cavern, "…I didn't expect to find a place like this." He came to the edge and peered down into the dark abyss below them, with a scrunch of his nose, "Any idea as to what might be at the bottom?" He shook his head in disgust as he turned back, "Other than the crap smell?"

"Hopefully a way out of this mess.", Naruto just shrugged his shoulders while Jill fiddled with the 'made before she was born' elevator controls, "Well, there's only one way to find out." Jill finished with the controls and flipped the lever to bring them down further into the cavern system.

The darkness that coated the decent downward was almost like the night sky, with only the dim light of the elevator to give them any sort of semblance of sight.

"Wow, what a CAVERN!" Naruto said dramatically putting emphasis on the last word trying to lighten the mood. "LOOK AT THIS. Wha'dya think of it?" Jill let out a small chuckle, knowing that Naruto was attempting to lampoon something the Barry had slurred out when drunk one night."

Naruto noticed that Barry was tense, more so than Jill was when he first saw him. But he was also surprised. There was something on the large man's mind, he knew when to spot someone hiding something. And Barry was having a hard time keeping the mask up… he'd deal with that in a bit just to see where his state of mind was. If Barry was somehow involved with this…

The elevator came to a halt as the lights in the cavern lit up with the new presence of people within it, but something else came with it, as Barry walked out to try and hear it. Naruto could hear much better, and from it sounded like, "Is someone saying 'momma'?" Barry turned around a bit astonished that the blonde could make out the moaning, "You can hear that?"

Jill just kept her mouth shut knowing that somehow his hearing was better than hers. His strength was greater than Chris', that his speed surpassed Brad's when they pulled that Pennywise clown prank on him last Halloween. What was one more superior thing he had over her and the rest of her unit? She cradled the Remington shotgun for anything that came their way, which odds are there would be.

Naruto nodded, "Somewhat." Thumbing the safety off from the Lightning Hawk he held the heavy-duty magnum ready to put holes into the thing moaning 'momma'. Stepping out away from the STARS officers, Naruto decided to venture on ahead to the source of this hell hole and gave them a few words as he glanced back to them, "Jill, Barry. You two stay with the elevator just in case we need to make a quick escape." Facing the door that led further into the caverns, and where the moaning was at, "I'll check things out myself."

Now, one could say that Jill felt worry for Naruto, but on the other she did think he could take whatever came his way after how he dealt with the things from the Black Lagoon so quickly, as if they were just flies getting stomped on. Though Barry didn't know…

"Jill, head with him." She saw that one coming.

"I can handle myself Barry, I've killed a few of these things. You and Jill are better together." And she saw that coming too.

Jill simply walked off the elevator right next to Naruto, "It's pointless to argue with Barry. He'll just pull experience and rank on me." Looking up to him as he glanced back to Barry who just nodded, "Plus, technically, you're a civilian here out on a police investigation. Which could potentially result in you being classified as civilian oversight and if you're injured, wounded or dead, then that just looks bad on the department and the STARS unit as a whole since we're specifically investigating this."

Well, that certainly was unexpected, "The dead are not at rest and you are worried about bureaucracy and standard operating procedure? America is fucking weird..." Naruto shook his head, Jill noted that his America comment hinted back to his bold claim of not being from around here.

"It's less of that and more peace of mind for me, actually." Barry retorted. He could care less about reputation, not when lives were on the line. But he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Though this just gave Barry the chance to try and come up with something to make it look like he was getting them killed on Wesker's orders, but simultaneously giving the gun toting duo a chance to make it out of here alive. Wesker gave him a map of a few hidden passageways for him to use to move about the Mansion ground unnoticed without running into more freakshows or the STARS members, but it also showed a gondola that they could take underground up to the old shack not to far from the mansion itself.

Naruto just sighed in slight irritation. He could just unload on them both how he has more experience than all of them combined, but that would just give things away to Umbrella, who no doubt found a way to listen into everything. "Alright then, let's go, Jill."

"Well don't sound too excited, having little ol' me watching your back." Jill was jested to try and lessen the atmosphere. Naruto moved towards the door and carefully opened it slowly to see what was beyond it; only strung up lights like the caverns above them along with the rotten stench accompanied by the moaning, "Clear."

Naruto and Jill moved further as they shut the door behind them to give Barry a bit of protection, since the creatures they've been killing didn't seem to understand how to open a door. Least they aren't raptors…

The lights gave them a bit of clarity to see the wet surface that paved the caverns down below, what followed next was a smell that hit Naruto, "There's fresh water down here, among other things..." Sniffing the air to try and get past the odor of crap.

As the two ventured deeper, the sound of the elevator heading back up reverberated through the cavern without warning, prompting Naruto & Jill to head back to see what just happened. Opening the door, they briefly caught Barry's boots before disappearing back up, "Barry?!" Jill was confused about what just happened while Naruto was silently cursing himself for not doing something about this.

"Son of a bitch left us to die down here, that's what just happened, Jill." Naruto had a feeling now that Barry was now part of the whole operation going here with the creatures and Umbrella, along with whoever was pulling the strings here.

Jill turned back to Naruto at his words. Barry did appear to be acting strangely back in the Dorms, sounding like he was talking to himself, but now that Naruto brought that up along with what just happened and Barry ordering her to go with him it was looking more like Barry had a hand in the events of tonight, "So Barry's the traitor?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders in response, "Maybe… I don't know. Either way, we need to find a way out of here. There has to be another way out since the people who built this place would've needed a second way out if the elevator stopped working." Turning back to the door he pushed it open to head back to the source of the fresh water, thinking that they may have carved out a way to the outside.

Jill was right behind him as she shut the door if one of the lizard men came down the shaft from a secret passageway that they didn't see.

Lights illuminated the way around for them to see which way they were going, and it appeared that the cables were bundling up to lead to the power source down below, but a small shift of the shadows signified that someone or something was heading their way. They heard the rhythm of feet shuffling on the ground accompanied by the sound of chains clinking together. Jill knew what was coming and didn't like it, Naruto on the other hand didn't so she pulled him behind a large crate despite the confusion evident on his face, "We hide. Do not engage!" She silently whispered to the blonde, as she did what she could to hold the Remington in position to shoot off a shell to give them some bit of time.

Naruto not sure on what was coming but took Jill's not-so-obvious-warning as advice not to piss off what was coming their way. Taking a small reflection mirror out of his pocket, he angled it to let him look around the crate to see what it was that got her spooked.

Slowly turning the corner of the cavern way, he saw it, and had to hold in part of his lunch at what he saw. It was tall, easily nine feet with hunchbacked posture. The creature was wearing a poorly stitched together tunic and draped to cover the main body itself, but the stitching was failing to hide an eyeball that blinked for a moment, while its skin was grey and decayed along with yellow and broken toenails. The disturbing part of the humanoid was its head, pieces of different faces stitched together crudely and wrapped around its face, while a hole revealed that part of its lips was torn off, black teeth left much to his imagination on what the rest looked like. Finally, he saw that the oversized skeletal hands were locked up in a crude yet heavy duty stockade.

Overall, it was something you wouldn't want to meet at night, or in a place like this.

 _'Fuck my life it's both of those things...'_ Naruto despaired at the irony of the situation.

Jill nudged Naruto to pull his hand back before it spotted them and took a pebble next to her and threw it down a different cavern way leading away from where they hoped they could find a way out of here.

The desired effect occurred when it started to slowly drag its feet and head down the darkened cavern way while it moaned, "…mo…mma…" As the clinking of chains ceased to exist, the two got out of cover from behind while Naruto looked to Jill for info, "What the hell was that… thing…? I thought I was gonna puke when I saw that things face." He shook a bit before regaining his posture.

Jill glanced briefly to where the creature went while she readied her shotgun to continue on the hopeful exit, "I encountered that thing topside in a shack, and when I put a few rounds in its head, it got back up. It just didn't die like all the others… which, honestly? That's scary right there." Naruto followed her as he kept his magnum at the ready, "And that's saying something, after all the things we've been killing are already dead and with their heads blown clean off, or a couple rounds put into the skull puts them down no problem."

Naruto pulled his sword out and gave it a once look over, "Maybe chopping the things head off next time we see it will do?"

"Maybe."

Naruto & Jill continued onwards until they came to the source of the fresh water; and underground stream along with the bundles of cables all together and heading upwards along with a gondola that rode to the source. "Finally. This should take us out of here, and hopefully back up." Jill started to give the controls a once over before hitting the button, while Naruto noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head to get a good look at it, he saw that it was some sort of specially crafted pendant made to looks like the Umbrella logo, only with a decorative lion on it.

No doubt thinking that it'd come in handy, he waltzed over to the stone structure containing it and took the pendant out of its place, while strode back over to Jill on the gondola, "Think this might be useful later on?" Jill looked right at it and nodded without even second guessing, "Take it. I've learned that somehow this whole damn facility needs special things like that to keep opening some doors around here and there."

Punching the button to take them up, up and away. The two rode the gondola up in silence for a few minutes before Jill decided to try and spark up a conversation with her friend, but to also get a better understanding of him.

"So, when did you start?"

Naruto perked up, "Hmm?"

"When did you start doing your… 'old job' I guess I should call it that before you…" pausing trying to find the right words to not sound so crazy, even though it seemed like he was telling the truth, which he more than likely was no matter how ridiculous it sounder, "…before you arrived in Raccoon?"

So, she was just trying to get an understanding on how he became so skilled and much 'more' than she or anyone on this Earth was, taking a deep breath he answered, "I started getting taught when I was 6…" The shock on her face told him that this conversation would be quite the controversy, _'Oh yeah, child soldiers are illegal in this country...continent...world.'_ "…and then I started taking jobs when I was 12."

Jill was left speechless at this. Her mouth was closed in silence and her eyes wide with shock. She had joined the army when she was 18 and did her 4 years of service before becoming a cop in Raccoon City, but she had a relatively normal childhood. Naruto's was practically taken away from him, at least in her mind it was, "That's too young…" She mumbled loud enough for him to hear while she looked down in shame.

Naruto knew that Jill was already feeling sorry for him, which he felt that he should correct quickly, "I chose the life, because I was on my own, no parents, no penny to my name and I didn't want to be moocher for the rest of my life, or let other people fight my own battles for me, while I just sat back and lazed away somewhere." While it may have gotten Jill to respond, "But you shouldn't've had to! Every kid's childhood are the most precious years… you shouldn't be forced to, to become a-a, whatever you were to get by!" It was one he kind of expected.

This world had the notion that kids shouldn't be taught how to fight and kill until they signed the dotted line to join up with the military or some other armed forces branch, or become a cop. But he didn't have much of a choice, and he wanted to gain the village's respect and admiration, so becoming a ninja was a no brainer in his eyes and mindset.

"I chose the life, Jill. I made my choices in life and it made strong and it helped me out of something that I was struggling to overcome…" Not really saying the main reason of being vilified and subject to the misplaced hatred of the villagers, "…I don't regret making that choice." The gondola stopped as they reached their destination as Naruto took the lead walking towards a ladder leading up out of the caverns, while Jill silently followed with some shed tears that she wiped away.

"I'm sorry you didn't have a choice." Jill quietly mumbled to herself, knowing that Naruto would hear her regardless.

He felt a small tug in his heart from what she said…

* * *

-The Birkin Residence-

Annette left the lab a little early after watching some of the live feed from the cameras at the Arklay complex. She was frightened of the skill and ferocity that the X-source was capable of, knowing it was only a matter of time before he came knocking on their door. Wesker and her husband were somehow convinced that they could subdue the man with the T-002 stored at the facility, but after watching the Deacon rip one in half, she wasn't holding her breath.

The Deacon was in fact an animal. An intelligent one at that whose instincts and odd motives made her squeamish and afraid of what it might do if it broke free from the containment lab. The source of the blood that became a key component in creating the powerful and unknown X-virus was a very smart man no doubt, that could track everything back to her and William, and then kill them and anyone else who was involved with the manufacturing of the virus, along with bringing the Umbrella corporation into the public spotlight in viral weaponry and distribution.

She gave the nanny they hired to look after Sherry when they weren't around a call, which if she was being honest with herself, felt horrible despite the fact that she and her husband loved her dearly, off the rest of the night and paid her on the spot as she left.

Heading upstairs to her daughter's room she cracked the door open to see Sherry was already out cold asleep. She remembered when she was always there to tuck her into bed and tell her 'night, night sweetie', but those days were long gone ever since she and William doubled down on the viral work.

Heading back downstairs, she opened up their office to go over any paperwork and mail that came through the day. Bills that were confirmed to have been paid for, magazine subscriptions, which she quickly chucked down the trash bin, and the usual city announcements and newspaper that came with being a resident of Raccoon.

"Sometimes it's nice to get away from work and go through junk mail at home." Annette said to herself. She sat down in the leather chair, set next to the desk she went through more and more junk until she found a vanilla envelope that had been opened.

No doubt William had already read the contents, however what was strange was that there was no receiving or sender address on the envelope, only the American flag on it. Scrunching her eyebrows in confusion, she opened it up and took the letter inside to which she read silently to herself.

 _Mr. Birkin,_

 _We understand that you and your wife have been working on the manufacture and creation of several viral weaponry, most notably your work on the T-virus, G-virus, and your more recent new virus that has yet to be named._

 _The United States government is more than willing to offer triple the pay that Umbrella is paying you and your wife, along with a substantial package of being developers for viral weaponry for your country. Including new identities for you and your family along with a new place to live, the best education your daughter will be able to acquire, and college tuition paid for, by us._

 _Umbrella will no doubt remark upon your achievements but will only give you so much in return for your work and loyalty. However, they will likely discard you just as Dr. Marcus, your mentor, was discarded in which you no doubt will seek protection from anyone in exchange for you and your work._

 _We can make this happen._

 _If you wish to contact us again, be sure to head over to the edge of town and speak with the motel owner. He is your contact and direct line to us._ _Should you find our offer to your liking, ask for a man named Simmons._

 _We hope to hear from you soon._

Annette could only fold the letter in fear of what her husband had been doing as of late, and without breathing a word of it to her.

* * *

-Wesker-

The Umbrella insider had been watching the survivors progress so far. Barry had been doing what he wanted of him with abandoning Jill and Naruto down in the caverns, along with sabotaging the ballast tanks in the FI-03 Neptune lab to try and get Chris killed, only to fail with Rebecca showing up to pull his ass out of deep trouble.

He kept an analytical eye on the caverns with Naruto showing off a bit more every now and then with his enhanced strength, speed, senses and his unusual weaponry.

If it came down to it, he'd release the Tyrant to kill the whiskered man and drag his corpse back to Birkin to cut open and dissect, which they technically could clone him, though it'd be a moot point since it would have no memory of how to utilize its abilities. Though a vivisection would tell them more a dissection may have to do.

Glancing back at the T-002, he noted how odd it was given that only 10% of the global population would be able to become Tyrants when exposed to the T-virus, and yet they had come by one of those individuals in South America, to which after working out a deal with the man; Javier Hidalgo, they began using him as a template for cloning to create more Tyrants.

The T-001 that had broken free from its gestation chamber at the Training Facility attacked and attempted to kill Rebecca Chambers and con-on-the-run Billy Coen, but he was the one that finally put it down as he left the facility and had Birkin destroy the complex.

Though when Sergei confronted him and sicced his bodyguard onto him, he couldn't help but get the feeling that what he was fighting was merely another Tyrant, but the way it moved, and appeared was not like the finalized T-002 in the room with him, which made him think that they managed to find a new source of cloning template for Tyrants.

Either way, he'd still needed the finished combat data of the T-virus to showcase to Excella, a young and rising TRICELL executive that was rather cutthroat and the secret sect within the government that he managed to acquire as well. All that was left was to allow the Prototype virus in his body to mature and manifest when the time was right, and then head on over to Rockfort Island and kill that annoyingly stupid boy Alfred and ransack Alexia's records for her T-Veronica virus.

And lost but no least would be the G-virus that he could get from Birkin no doubt, and the X-virus that he now carried with him and the data they've already preformed on the subjects and their changes to biology, he could start up his own bio-terror market to fund whatever he wanted.

After all, when one learns to create, one becomes a god. And with all he would one day hold, he would become _the_ God.

Staring at the video feed from inside the puzzle cavern room that Uzumaki took out the feed, before he bore his eyes directly at him as he looked at each of the cameras, "You are nothing compared to me… to what I will become." Hate was already beginning to consume him. And it would all he needed for the future.

* * *

 _ **End part 1 of the first Resident Evil game for this story. The next chapter will wrap up the first game's events and afterwards there will be a chapter or two before the events of the Raccoon City Incident begins. Now, I know many of you guys did enjoy Outbreak, sadly I never got to play either one of them an given what events play out during both 2 and 3, along with what I've planned out to include parts of Operation Raccoon City, I won't be including the Outbreak events, though I may end up making some references to the characters and events of the games.**_

 _ **Since I've completed my structure on Raccoon City, I'll be using the amalgamated storyline that I've used from the original 2, 3 and ORC, but with the Remake of 2 coming out within a few months, I may alter those portions of the story to account for the slight changes they've made to the story to make it more akin to what 6, or at least that's what the story or RE:2 is looking like to me, who knows. As for the chapter count of Raccoon City, it's looking like a total of maybe 25-30 chapters to cover what I've written out for the main pieces of meat for the arc.**_

 _ **Now, for the events that take place after Raccoon City, I do intend for Naruto to have a couple of arcs of his own that helps bring Umbrella down along with tracking the X-virus leading to the end of Umbrella and into the new era of bioterrorism.**_

 _ **As for my other stories, I'm currently working on them as well so please be patient with me, as I want to deliver good chapters and stories, and the growing plot bunnies don't help either.**_

 _ **So, until next time please continue to read, review, favorite and follow this story, as well as my others :)**_

 _ **As for reviews, please tell me what you liked and/or disliked about the chapter, as I do enjoy hearing feedback from you guys and it helps me out with becoming a better writer and creating a better story.**_


End file.
